Dropped into Middle Earth: When Peace Ends
by Hellsfirescythe
Summary: The longstanding peace that has stood throughout all the kingdoms of Middle Earth has been broken. War begins to form between Mordor and all the Free Peoples of Middle Earth. Stuck in the middle is a small party, fighting for their own lives and fates.
1. Default Chapter

Part II: When Peace Ends 

_Fire Pendant_

Disclaimer: I will never be able to own Lord of the Rings, or any of J.R.R Tolkien's wonderful creations; nor will I ever own Yu-Gi-Oh.  For it belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.  * sighs * But I do own all minor OCs and things like that.  ^-^

Summary:  Saruman's Uruk-hai has attacked the fellowship searching for the Ring and for a new weapon.  Yami and Bakura captured by the Uruk-hai.  Yugi and Ryou still on the banks of camp.  Ankhkare and Senui, unmoving and silent.  Shadi, defending himself but is quickly running low on energy.  The fellowship has been cast in complete chaos.  Is there any way to get out?

Okay peoples!  Keep on clicking on that little button!  I updated!

* * * *


	2. Separated

_Posted __11/30/03___

First chapter finally up!  Sorry for the wait.  Here you go!

Chapter 1: Separated 

"Yugi, it has been a while.  Do you think our yamis are alright?" asked Ryou, rubbing his arm in nervousness and stabbing various parts of the shore with a sharp stick. 

"I don't know.  But I can't sense him anymore.  I have a bad feeling about this." whispered Yugi drawing his knees closer to his chest.  The sound of padding footsteps silenced the two teens.  Footprints began appearing on the bank.

"Who's there?" asked Ryou.

The footsteps stopped.  Suddenly Frodo appeared, filling in the once empty footprints.  "Ryou, Yugi, what are you doing here?  I thought you would be with your spirit friends." asked Frodo hurriedly thrusting something in his breast pocket.

"Everyone went to look for you?  But anyway, how did you turn invisible like that?" asked Yugi.  Ryou nodded staring at the hobbit in awe.  Frodo shifted uncomfortably and looked away.

"I'd rather keep that business to myself right now.  Sorry Yugi, Ryou." murmured Frodo, looking away from the two.

"Master Frodo!  Master Frodo!" came Sam's voice as the stout hobbit came crashing out of the brush. 

"Sam!" exclaimed Frodo in the utmost surprise.  Well it seemed that his plan to go to Mordor alone was in ruins.  But . . . Sam, Yugi and Ryou.  They had to stay, there was no telling what could happen to them in Mordor.  They were but mere children, and Sam was not much more than his gardener, and best friend.  He couldn't risk their health.

"Master Frodo?" came Sam, looking at Frodo concernedly.

"Sam, I do not ask for you to come to Mordor with me.  I wish to go alone." said Frodo as he turned and headed for the boats, as he passed Yugi and Ryou he said, "I thought you two had been captured.  As I came on my way to camp, the Orcs were carrying what looked like the two of you.  But apparently I was wrong.  I think . . . no, I know it was your spirit friends Yami and Bakura."

"What?!" asked Yugi and Ryou.

"I don't know what they want with your friends, but I . . ." before Frodo could finish his sentence, Yugi and Ryou had taken off back into the forest shouting their yamis' names.

"I wish the two of you luck." whispered Frodo.

* *

"Run!  Merry!  Pippin!  RUN!" shouted Boromir as he narrowly dodged a swing from an Uruk's sword and plunged his own sword in turn in the thing's gut.  The two hobbits stood riveted to the spot in shock and fear.  He gave a growl of annoyance as an Uruk tried to capture the two again.

* _Why were they after the two hobbits?_ * thought Boromir quickly decapitating the Uruk's head, ignoring the spray of black blood that spurted out of incision and onto his clothing and skin.  No matter, he would protect them with his very life if he had to.  Over the course of the journey, he had grown very fond of these two.  They brightened up the days with their antics and their child-like innocence and inquisitiveness only served to make them ever easier to like.

Boromir cut down another Uruk.  Another one suddenly loomed above him.  It was too late to make a move now.  The crude sword slashed downwards towards his body but never hit.  All that sounded was a resounding clang!  Boromir watched in amazement as a rather good-sized rock crashed into the Uruk's skull causing it to give a scream of pain and topple over in a boneless heap.  He looked over to Merry and Pippin and saw Pippin smile and give him a thumbs-up.  Another rock was tossed up and down in his hand waiting for another target.  Boromir grinned and lifted the Horn of Gondor to his lips.  He blew three loud blasts before he had to let the horn drop back onto his chest to parry a slice from yet another Uruk.  

Suddenly a searing pain spread across his chest.  A look of horror appeared on the hobbits' faces.  Borormir stumbled backwards as he clutched the large arrow-shaft protruding from under his collarbone, all went silent, even the Uruk-hai were surprised.  * _No!  I will not let an arrow prevent me from protecting these two.  I have to save them.  I already failed the Ringbearer with my weakness for the Ring.  I will not fail these little ones!_ * thought Boromir hefting his sword and shield tighter in his hands.  With a grim look on his face he charged back towards the amounting number of Uruk-hai.

* *

Shadi grimaced as he fell to his knees.  The black . . . demons around him roared with laughter as their enemy seemed to run out of his deadly energy.  Sweat ran down his forehead and his body began aching again.  If he had to use anymore of his spells, there would be no telling what might happen.

Iron-shod feet crunched towards him and Shadi waited for the inevitable, when they stopped.  "Hurry Yugi!  We have to get to our yamis!" shouted Ryou's voice.

"No!" rasped Shadi.  The two boys appeared in the small clearing, obviously not expecting to find the Guardian of the Sennen Items and those demons, "Get out of here!" cried Shadi, but all that came out was a dry croak.  

"Get the halfling!  Kill the other!" shouted the demons pointing at Yugi, momentarily forgetting about Shadi, "Get the halfling!"

"Yugi!  Come on!  Run!" shouted Ryou.  But it was too late.  The demons had the two boys surrounded.  

Summoning up the rest of his energy.  Shadi muttered a spell under his breath and released it.  Ryou and Yugi disappeared the demons gave outraged roars of surprise.  As they turned back towards him, the world began to spin and he was unconscious before he hit the ground.

* *

"What have you got there Grimbuch?" growled Ugluk eyeing the other Uruk-hai's prisoners warily.  The two beings were out cold, rather unlike the two halfling prisoners that they had captured.

"Yami!  Bakura!  You let them go!" shouted the youngest of the halflings.  

With an annoyed growl Ugluk turned on him and dealt the small being a heavy slap, "That should shut you up you maggot." 

Grimbuch sneered at his prisoners, "We've got the two Lord Saruman wants as his own . . . weapons.  I don't see how they can do much better than us though." spat the Uruk-hai disgustedly.

"Let's go!  We'll have no more trouble.  I am the leader now.  We go to Isenguard!  To Saruman!" yelled Ugluk. 

"To Saruman!" chorused the rest of the Uruk-hai.

Pippin looked at Merry who's head was rolling limply at every movement the Uruk-hai carrying him moved, Yami and Bakura were tied securely and being carried much like they were and still out cold.  * _This doesn't look too good._ * thought Pippin as the Uruks began running south. 

* *

"Where are we?" asked Yugi standing up and dusting himself off.  The heat was blistering hot and the sun shown brightly above.

"Isn't it February?" asked Ryou shielding his eyes from the sun as he stood up. 

"What do we have here?" asked an amused voice.  Yugi and Ryou turned to see speaker but they were plunged into blackness before they could even see anything.

* *

"Min!  Slow down!  I can't keep up!" whined Joshlin, the little boy scrambled into another alley after his brother, "Mum said we shouldn't run through the city!"

"Oh come on Josh, we'll be back before you know it.  Race you back home." smirked Min as he took off.  Joshlin rushed to catch up, but almost crashed into his brother who had froze.

"What is the matter?" asked Joshlin.

"That." replied Min pointing to the cause of the stop.  Joshlin could only stare open mouthed at the figure lying on the cobblestone, alley street of Minas Tirith.  

* *

Ankhkare twitched and struggled to get up.  His side was throbbing in pain but he felt pinned down by something.  He twisted his head to see what he was under and his eyes widened in surprise to see Senui sprawled across him.  A thin rivulet of blood trickled down from a gash on the judge's temple.

Carefully Ankhkare eased himself out from under the fellow spirit and focused his healing powers on Senui.  The best he could do right now was close the wound.  But a dark bruise would remain.

He looked around to get his bearings.  They were still in the forest and at the bottom of a leafy ravine, but the sun had nearly set, leaving them in the waning light.  "Senui, Senui, can you get up?" whispered Ankhkare.  * _Where were the rest of the fellowship? _*  But he got no response but the sound of steady breathing.  * _Might as well let him rest and wait for Aragorn and the others to find us._ * thought Ankhkare wrapping Senui's cloak closer around the man's body.  The chill of the night had already set in.

Now all they had to do was wait.  And be found.  * _I hope._ * 

* * * to be continued * * *

Replies to reviews:

**Indigo Tantarain**: Heh, sorry.  Yeah, I'll try to update sooner.  Gomen!  Heh, you're right about the not-getting-*much* better part.

**Nightlight5**: * gapes * You're not supposed to know happens?  How could you?  JK ^-^.  Well, I have to say your guess is close, but yet . . . a little off.  I love your long reviews.  They're so funny!

**MysticDreamer673**: Whoa!  I remember staying up the whole night reading fanfiction before.  That was soo cool!  Okay * clears throat * I'm glad you like this ficcy.  When I first started it, I didn't think anyone would like it.  Guess I was wrong.  

**MollyJean**: Ohhh!  THAT fan.  I kinda based Senui's fan on the one that blasted fire.  Yeah, the Journey to the West IS a good story.  Have you heard the Chinese one of transilated?

**Ryou Bakura Obsessor**: Thank you!  Wrong halves? * thinks, shrugs * Dunno.

**Marvelus**: Here first chappy!  I hope you liked it!

**Amber of Heart**: It's okay!  No need to fret!  I'll keep on writing don't worry.  * muse clobbers FP * Ouch!  What was that for?  Just because I got a really long writers block once doesn't mean it'll happen again!

**Alaena**** Flamestar Dragon**: Hehehe!  You're right!  About the darts working on them.  Let's just say for the sake of this ficcy, that they have solid bodies.  Yah know, the creative license?  Gomen for making that mistake.

**rogue**** souls**: Glad to see you again!  I'll continue asap promise!

**silmarillion**** the anonymous bunny**: What did your first line mean?  I do not know much elvish.  WAIT! * Grabs elvish dictionary * Ahhh.  Hannon-le, silalye.  I'll try to update soon!

So what do you all think for the first chapter?  Everyone has been . . . separated?  Do you think I should kill off Boromir?  

Anyone see the Extended Edition of the Two Towers yet?  It's AWESOME!  Whohoo!

Ciao people!-Fire Pendant


	3. Lavender Eyes

**_Updated 12/25/04_**

**Chapter 2: Lavender Eyes**

Ah, the wonderful heat. It is great to be back in a place as warm as Egypt. thought a young man stretched out beneath the shade of a palm tree. His pale blond hair nearly seemed white in the shadows. I wonder where I am? It's a pity he knocked out Yugi and Ryou. Malik glanced at his bodyguard, brother, and . . . almost fatherly figure: Rishid. The man had thought his charge was in danger, not bothering to figure out who the 'assailants' were, he had knocked them out.

Rishid was sitting in the shadow, trying hard not to fall asleep. His eyes would droop and then his head would nod away. Suddenly, it would snap back up again, golden eyes glaring with determination and concentration. "Rishid, just rest a bit. Today was hectic." grinned Malik.

"But Master Malik I-" protested Rishid.

"Sleep." said Malik blandly waving away the older man's reasons.

Flashback:

Malik stood at the stern of his yacht, enjoying the wind as it blew through his hair and clothing. "Malik, you should come below deck. A storm is brewing." warned his sister's voice as she walked behind him.

"How do you know? You don't have your Tauk anymore." replied Malik, "There isn't a cloud in the sky."

"I listened to the weather on the radio. I don't always need the Tauk to foretell what soon comes. You better go. Or I'll have to send Rishid to fetch you down. I'll give you twenty minutes." sighed Isis heading back below-deck.

Malik turned back to look at the sky. Hmph, twenty minutes. I don't see any storm. thought Malik haughtily.

Twenty minutes later:

"Master Malik! Master Malik!" shouted Rishid shielding his eyes against the onslaught of rain drops pelting against and the cold wind threatening to blow him over. A streak of lightning crackled through the air and thunder resound loudly after it. The manservant whirled around desperately searching for his charge. He could almost make out the sound of Malik's voice. The flare of blonde hair against the dreary and dark sky, and ocean caught his attention.

"Hang on Master Malik! I'm coming!" assured Rishid.

Malik turned around. Relief filled his eyes at the sight of Rishid making his way towards him. A sudden jolt of the boat in the choppy waves knocked him off his feet. The floor seemed to hurtle towards him and a bright light seemed to tear through his vision before he stopped seeing or hearing.

"Master Malik!" yelled Rishid. He ran toward the fallen teenager. Malik had grown pale and his eyes were closed. A lump was forming on his forehead, but other than that, it was nothing he could fix. But something alerted the large Egyptian that something was wrong. He felt as if something were sucking him away. He felt himself falling . . . falling . . . falling . . .

End Flashback

Hmph, apparently they had been washed up on some distant shore. How, he couldn't guess. He felt the cool touch of metal against the revealed skin of his abdomen and shuddered. The Millennium Rod, how he wished to take it off and just throw it away, far away. But if he did, who knew who . . . or what could get it. Just as long as he didn't have to use it again, yes, then everything would be fine.

"Yes Ma. We jus' found 'im there in the alley. No weapons at all, unless you count them scales and other gold thing weapons." A voice drifted across Shadi's mind. "There was blood an' everythin' on 'im."

He finally was able to force his eyelids open and blinked a couple times taking in where he was. It was a small room, decently furnished with wood drawers, a mirror, washstand, and other necessities. Shadi tried to sit up but a wave of nausea swept over him and had stifled a groan as he fell back down. "Now look what you did Min, he was sleeping peacefully and you woke him up." said a woman with a scolding voice.

Shadi felt a gentle hand rest on his shoulder and looked to see a pump middle-aged woman gazing at him kindly. "Are you alright sir? My boys found you in an alley. They say you might have been caught in a bad fight. But you have no lasting injuries. It seems like you were just exhausted."

Shadi nodded blankly trying to understand. Where was he? Where were Yugi, Ryou, the Pharaoh, and the Tomb Robber? "His eyes are strange looking." whispered the youngest boy, meaning only for the other one to hear, but Shadi could just make it out, "They're scary."

"You must be starving. You've been out for a day. Couldn't get you to eat anything during that time." smiled the woman, she turned to the boys, "Min, bring me some stew and a loaf of bread. Joshlin, some wine . . . "

"Just water please." interrupted Shadi not wanting to repeat an incident that happened when he had tried alcohol when his father was out on a long trip when he was fifteen. It involved other village boys, a lot of persuasion, blacking out, and waking up to find a very miffed Senui and a haggard looking Ankhkare. He had later found out that he had turned very . . . clumsy. As he came back home nearly revealing the sacred place to all of his friends. Ankhkare had erased the other boy's memories. Not only had that happened, but he had broken a sacred tablet of the pharaoh's memory. But it was as if Ra decided to have mercy on him, and the one broken was the one that he had copied down for lessons one day and memorized. No problem in that, except for when father found out . . . he had a sore backside for days.

"Oh, fine then." said the woman looking surprised, "Well go on boys! You know it is rude to stare." As she shooed them away.

"You aren't from around here aren't you? Never seen any person with darker skin than you before. Where do you come from?" asked the woman bustling around the room and making it neater.

"I remember some place called Amon Hen. We were attacked by these black demons. That's all I remember." murmured Shadi fighting the urge to fall asleep again.

The woman turned around and saw looked amused at his struggles, "Look here now young man. There's no use fretting yourself. You're deathly tired and it won't do your friends any good it you die on them. And Amon Hen? That sounds awfully far away from here. Just rest." she soothed folding a warm towel on his forehead and patting him reassuringly.

"Aragorn. So you think maybe all of them have been captured?" asked Legolas, "But why all of them? None of them have the Ring."

"For our other companions, I fear it isn't the Ring they want from them, but rather their powers. Don't you remember that some of them a spirits? Saruman might want them for his own uses. And we can't allow that to happen. Not while there's still some fight in us." murmured Aragorn, "We go!"

Ankhkare started at the sound of leaves crackling behind him. "Who's there?" it was hard to see anything in this darkness of the night.

"It's just me wheat-head. Why are we out here?" asked Senui trudging up behind Ankhkare.

"I didn't want to leave you here and . . ." Ankhkare trailed off.

"What?!" demanded Senui.

"Thank you." murmured Ankhkare softly.

"For what?" sneered Senui.

"For saving my life! You pushed me out of the way." said Ankhkare.

"Oh, that . . ." mused Senui, "I just saw a sword on the ground. Wanted to get it but you were in the way." Ankhkare sweat-dropped at Senui's words.

"So answer my question. What are we doing down here still?" asked Senui.

"Waiting for Aragorn and the others." replied Ankhkare, some doubt was in his voice though.

"They left us didn't they?" pressed Senui, "Hmph, left us out here to die."

"NO! They didn't do that." protested Ankhkare.

"Why didn't you go after them?" inquired Senui dryly.

"I did, but they were too fast. I couldn't catch up to them!" said Ankhkare, "And I couldn't leave you here too long or something might come have come and taken you away like they did the pharaoh and tomb robber. Master Shadi is missing too." murmured Ankhkare.

Senui hitched up his robes and started climbing back on to the top of the small ravine. "What are you doing?" asked Ankhkare.

"We're going to find them." replied Senui curtly.

"Why?" asked Ankhkare.

"I have my reasons so move!" shouted Senui. Or it will be too late. thought Senui biting his lip angrily.

"Merry . . . Merry! Are you alright?" asked Pippin. He got no answer. His cousin was still unconscious, head lolling about and mouth open. Yami and Bakura were in the same state, maybe worse. Every time one of them managed to awaken a bit. A dart was shot into their arm and they'd slump back into their unconsciousness.

An orc behind him started guzzling down a skin full of some sort of liquid. Thinking it was water, Pippin turned in position on an orc's back. "My friend is sick he needs water . . . please!" pleaded the small hobbit. The orcs stopped and the one with the water-skin watched him with a sneer on its face. "Please!"

"He's sick is he?" drawled Ugluk. "Well, give it too him!"

The water-skin was shoved into Merr y's open mouth and dark red liquor spilled down his throat. Merry suddenly came back to life retching and sputtering. "Can't take his medicine can't he?" laughed Ugluk. All the other orcs laughed as well as if the scene before them was something hilarious.

They're trying to kill him! thought Pippin. "Stop it! Stop it!" shouted Pippin.

"Or else what?" asked Ugluk thrusting his face in front of Pippin's, "Do you want some too?" Pippin shook his head quickly. "Good! Then behave. Come on!" shouted Ugluk. And the run began again.

"Merry, Merry are you alright?" asked Pippin. Merry turned his head towards Pippin to reply but was cut off, "Your hurt!"

"I'm alright Pip. It was just an act." muttered Merry.

"An act?" exclaimed Pippin.

"See I fooled you too. I'll be alright Pip. I'll be alright." murmured Merry before slumping forward.

Bakura grinned, at the scenes as they unfolded before him, he had just woken up from the effects of the drug. That midget has more guts than I gave him credit for. Hmph, now if only I could get off of his hunk of smelly meat's back. grimaced Bakura. But that was never going to happen. The drugs the orcs were injecting into him made his mind fuzzy and nauseated. They wouldn't escape quickly enough. And the pharaoh was out cold. They had just dosed him again.

The orc he was on was nearing Pippin's. Hoping that the helmet covering the orc's ears were thick enough and that his strength held long enough to put a deafening spell on the orcs ears that were in range, Bakura leaned closer to Pippin who was sobbing quietly in his sleeve. "Hey midget, Took!" hissed Bakura.

Pippin raised his head and looked in utter surprise at Bakura. "But they drugged you!" he whispered.

"That was the fool pharaoh. Hurry. We have to make an escape!" spat Bakura.

"But how? They'll just catch us!" exclaimed Pippin, Bakura cursed as some of the orcs started noticing their conversation. They were making their way to the two prisoners.

"I don't know. But at whatever chances you can get. Run for it! They want something the Ring from you and when they find out you don't have it they'll kill you and your other midget friend both." ordered Bakura.

"What about you two?" asked Pippin.

"Heh, they won't kill us. And they have no power the weaklings. We'll escape don't worry. So just go when the time comes. Don't worry about us. We'll be fin-" Bakura let out a pained gasp and his eyes glazed over and shut as unconsciousness took him. A small dart protruded out of his side.

"Hmph. What were they talking about?" asked Ugluk to the orcs around.

"Nothing. Just staring at each other. Maybe they're on bad terms." snorted another.

Pippin stared at Bakura as the orc carrying him moved ahead and then at Yami who's orc was catching up to Bakura's. Escape? It seemed like none of them ever will. I wish Merry were awake. He'd know what to do. thought Pippin.

Ryou opened his eyes and closed them again at the glare of the sunset shining in his eyes. "Ack, where are we?" he asked.

"You're finally awake? Rishid did you two a good one. Had you all out for a few hours." smiled a voice . . . a too familiar voice.

"Malik?!" shouted Ryou scooting away from the Egyptian boy's form standing in front of him. But there was no where to go, a palm tree was already right behind him and Yugi was still asleep.

Malik raised his hands in peace, "I'm not here to take anything from anyone this time. Nor do I want to hurt any of you. Just wondering where I am. You know?"

Ryou looked around. They were in a dry and barren place. A few trees popped up here and there. And a small pool of water was not too far away. Ryou walked over to it and was about to drink out of it when there was a chuckle behind him. "I wouldn't drink out of that if I were you. It's very saline, not good for the body. Here take this." A water-skin was tossed to him.

"Where did you get it?" asked Ryou.

"There's a village nearby. Rishid got it. He fits in pretty well. Big, dark-skined, tattoos. I could have gone but he ordered me to stay. He said they thought he was some sort of soldier. And gave him a nice spear. Yugi has a weapon too. Looked pretty un-used to me." grinned Malik.

Ryou looked around for his spear and remembered that he had left it back at camp, not that he ever used it. Yugi always had his sword on his in his belt. But never really had used it. In Moria (Ryou shivered at the memory of the place) Yugi had tried to jab at an orc if they came to close. But being next to Yami all the time had protected him most of the time. Ryou sighed, he had never really used his spear either.

"Looks nice." murmured Malik pulling the small hobbit-sword . . . more like knife out of its sheath. The boy gave it a few swings and grinned. "If Yugi doesn't want it. If he can't use it . . . that I don't doubt; I'll take it."

"Master Malik. You should be careful." warned Rishid. Ryou started, he hadn't even noticed the tall and silent man until that time. Golden eyes looked down at him with slight aloofness.

"Awww, come on Rishid. I'm not going to hurt myself." protested Malik.

"Hey, what are you doing?" demanded a flustered, shocked, and now awake Yugi when he saw Malik swinging his sword. The small boy clutched at his hidden cards and stared at Malik.

"Heh, you're awake too now. Don't worry, I'm not after your God Cards anymore. You can keep them. No use for me anymore. But I would like to have something else of yours." grinned Malik.

"What?" asked Yugi.

"This sword. It's a good blade. Shiny too." smirked Malik.

Yugi nodded, "Why not? I don't even know how to use it."

Malik reached out his hand. What now? thought Yugi irritably.

"The belt, I can't just hold it all the time." drawled Malik.

To be continued . . . asap

Well we introduced Malik finally. Happy good peoples?

Responses to reviews:

**Nightlight5**: Hope your comp gets fixed soon!

**Indigo Tantarian**: Seemed shorter? Oh, that's cool! Well hope you like what happened.

**MysticDreamer673**: LUCKY! I want opening night tickets!

**MollyJean**: Kuribohs! Noooo! Okay JK. Well updated. The one I read/watched was the Chinese version. Never read a translated one before. Should try.

**rogue souls**: heh, sorry. Yes more ROTK!

**Ryou Bakura Obsessor**: - thanx

**'chelle**: Huh? What about Bakura?

**gimeGohan**: Yes time for Malik! He's here! About Bakura and Treebeard . . . you'll just have to see what I have planned out soon. -

**Panda X. Bear**: Thanks. Wow. eats cookie good cookie! Arigatou!

**Mavelus**: Sorry about the name. I'm just stupid. But here's the update!

**JK**: YOU LUCKY PERSON! HOW? LUCKY LUCKY LUCKY! goes on and on

Orc scene from TTT extended version

So, peoples. I'm on a very hard decision here. Should Boromir go or not? Have a tie. Gotta break it somehow. How was everyone's Thanksgiving day? Happy Holidays to everyone! Happy Holidays! Got AIM! Happy!


	4. Splitting Off

_12/17/03_

_Soundtrack: 'Steward of Gondor' from the ROTK movie soundtrack._

**Chapter 3: Splitting Off**

Pippin stared at Bakura and Yami as the Orcs came to a stop. What did Bakura mean? thought Pippin shifting slightly in his bonds, and wincing when his captor growled menacingly at him, as if daring him to pull any tricks.

"Man flesh! They're after us! I told you all to slay the companions!" shouted Ugluk, "Now they are coming after us. We'll have to split up. To avoid capture." The others seemed uneasy at the turn of events but hastily agreed. "I will lead those of us that have the two halflings. The rest of you take the humans. We go our own ways from here!"

No! We're getting torn apart! This is going to spoil our escape! Or whatever Bakura had planned out. thought Pippin staring in despair at the retreating forms of Yami and Bakura as the group quickly parted company, the Uruks with Yami and Bakura were quickly heading south-western. To Isenguard! shuddered Pippin.

"Don't worry, you'll see your friends again." guffawed Ugluk, "Onwards!" he ordered. There was a loud roar and the sounds of footsteps pounding on the soft earth as the remaining company started going directly south.

"Pippin! Where are they taking those two?" groaned Merry lifting his head wearily, the gash on his forehead was closing, it would definitely leave a scar.

"I think they're going to Isenguard." whispered Pippin, "To Saruman."

"Like we will be." hissed Merry.

"What do you mean?" asked Pippin snapping his head back in Merry's direction.

"Didn't you hear Ugluk? That fat jerk said that we'd be joining them soon. We're going to Isenguard." said Merry, he leaned closer to Pippin and said in a voice so low that only Pippin could hear, "They think we have the Ring."

Pippin opened his mouth to protest, but Merry cut him off, "Not a word, if they find out we don't, we're dead." Pippin quickly shut his mouth, hoping that Aragorn would find the elven brooch he had left behind, hoping that Aragorn would even be coming for them.

Pharaoh, pharaoh! hissed Bakura, he saw a translusent version ofYami crumpled on the floor of the Shadow Realm. The pharaoh raised his head slightly, confusion and weariness clear in his face.

Who's there? Where am I? he demanded weakly.

We're in the Shadow Realm you idiot, or at least our minds are for the moment. That drug must be pretty strong for them to do that. cackled Bakura, Well all the better for us! We can plan easier this way.

Plan what? asked Yami.

Our escape! Have you become that dense pharaoh? Are you sure they didn't hit you over the head too hard? asked Bakura.

There's no way we'll escape, not like this. They know that we're a danger. And whenever we come around they'll just shot us with the drugged darts. protested Yami, They want us alive.

Then we'll escape when we get to wherever we're going. snarled Bakura, he didn't like this . . . this helplessness, it bothered him way too much.

They're going to try to make us work for them. They're going to try and make us hurt innocent lives and our friends. murmured Yami, not exactly talking to Bakura directly.

Hmph, innocent lives. Nice talk from someone who's family has so much blood on their hands. sneered Bakura.

What are you talking about? asked Yami, starting to recover slightly from being re-drugged again.

Do you know how the Millennium Items were made? Do you? Do you know how many lives were sacrificed for these artifacts! shouted Bakura. Yami looked at him blankly, Of course you don't! But I do. I was there! I watched my friends and family getting slaughtered by the army. All for the sake of your father's kingdom! He didn't care who got hurt just as long as no one would ever usurp his right to be the Pharaoh of Egypt.

You can't speak of my father like that! shouted Yami.

I can do whatever I want. sniffed Bakura, 'Master Pharaoh'. he added mockingly.

We'll need to work together to get out of this mess, you do remember don't you? sighed Yami.

Bakura paused and turned his back to Yami, I don't feel like talking to someone like you. Apologize for the grotesque behavior of your family and I will consent to even look at you.

Yami glared at Bakura. What is that tomb robber talking about? I don't even remember anything about my past life. How do I apologize if I don't even know what I'm apologizing for? thought Yami. You forget I don't remember my past life yet. said Yami. There was no response from Bakura at all.

This was going to take a while.

"Must we have to go now?" asked Shadi softly.

"Oh come on! The city looks the greatest at this time of day! And it's when the most people are out too!" pleaded Joshlin.

I was worried about that. thought Shadi dryly.

"Please? Just this once. I'm sure you'll love it!" chimed in Min. The two children had finally grown to accept Shadi as a human and not a danger when the older man had protected them from the immediate danger of an angry mother wielding a dough-covered rolling pin and yelling for them about stealing meat-pies.

Flashback:

"Joshlin! Min! When I find you two little scoundrels I will make sure that there will be no dinner for the two of you and that you'll be stuck inside the house for the rest of the week. Filching my meat-pies! And that was for the soldiers too!" shouted the mother.

Shadi winced at the tone as it paced up and down the hall. Suddenly his door burst open and in ran Min and Joshlin, their faces covered with gravy and in Min's hand was still a half-eaten meat-pie. They didn't seem to notice him until they had settled behind his bed. Slowly Shadi sat up and looked at them inquisitively. That was when their mother came into the room.

"I'm sorry to be bothering you Shadi, but have you seen my boys around anywhere?" she asked as if there had been no threats in the hallway a few minutes ago.

Shadi surreptitiously glanced at Min and Joshlin and then at their mother before replying, "No, I didn't. But I think I heard a couple footsteps going downstairs. They seemed very sorry for stealing your meat-pies and were going to work hard to help you make some new ones." lied Shadi smoothly. Min and Joshlin gaped at him in shock, but the mother seemed appeased by the answer.

"They were? Now then, maybe I could finished making some meat-pies for the soldiers, and some extra ones for diner with their help. Maybe I can let this pass by this once. Thank you for you help Shadi. I'll leave you to your rest now." she hummed cheerfully and she bustled back out of the room.

Min and Joshlin scrambled in front of him when the door closed and her footsteps faded away. "Why didn't you rat on us?" asked Min.

"Yeah, why didn't you?" echoed Joshlin.

Shadi gave them a hint of a smile, "I remember a day when a little boy around your age stole a meat-bun from his mother."

"No way! You were a little boy before?" asked Joshlin.

Min lightly whacked his little brother, "Of course he was silly." He looked back at Shadi, "Um . . . thanks for covering for us. Um, want the rest of the meat-pie?"

End Flashback

It was a day after that fateful friendship and two days after finding himself in this city. He had regained much of his energy surprisingly quickly. Shadi glanced and the two boys. Min being the eldest had proclaimed the idea of taking him on a tour of the city first, his green eyes was sparkling excitedly and the twelve-year-old clutched Shadi's hand pulling him relentlessly towards the door. Joshlin, being seven, clung to Shadi's other arm looking up at him pleadingly with large blue eyes. "Fine, I shall go. But . . ."

Before he could say anything else, he was dragged into the street bustling with people. The trio were so wrapped up in their excitement (and for Shadi apprehension) that they didn't notice the stares that the dark-skinned man got from the people around.

Shadi's head spun and all the people swarming around him, going this way and that, he struggled to keep sight of Min and Joshlin and at the same time struggle to hold on to his calm composure. This was why he never went out into the streets of Egypt, the vendors, the tourists, the people. All so overwhelming. And this was even worse for the streets were small and narrow and people kept on brushing against him as they passed and their eyes . . . they all seemed to bore holes into him. "Come on Shadi! This way! We have to show you the tower! The White Tower!" shouted Min over the noise.

Shadi's pace quickened as they boys started running ahead, soon, he stumbled out of the crowd into an empty alley where Min and Joshlin had turned into. "What's the matter?" asked Min, "Are we going to fast for you?"

"No," panted Shadi, "It's just that, I . . . I don't like being around so many people. It stifles me. It just makes me uncomfortable."

"Oh." said the two boys softly finally understanding his reluctance.

"What do we have here?" asked a voice, Shadi saw the silhouetted figure of a man blocking the entrance of the alley, "Min! Joshlin! Who are you with?"

"Hi Caleb! This is Shadi. We found him on the street really beat up. Mum patched him up and now we're showing him around the city." chimed Joshlin.

The city guard eyed Shadi, suspicion was growing in his eyes, "Do you know him?"

"No, just found him a day ago. He was caught in a mighty bad scuffle I think." said Min thoughtfully.

Caleb walked up to Shadi and sized the man up. "He doesn't look like he's from around here."

"I'm from Egypt, the land of the Kings." replied Shadi tonelessly.

"Your accent marks you as a foreigner too. But I have never heard of any 'Egypt' before." said Caleb, Shadi could sense the man's dislike for him deepen, "I'm going to have to bring you to the Steward." The man turned to Min and Joshlin, "Don't you know to be careful? This man could be a spy a danger to your family! And to this whole city!"

"But . . ." protested Min.

"No buts. I have seen and fought many Haradrim, and they don't look too different from the likes of him. He's from the South." spat Caleb as he roughly seized Shadi's arm.

"But Caleb!" shouted Min.

"Too many of my friends and brother have died by the hands of these . . . things. Allying themselves with Mordor, with Sauron. You're lucky I found you soon enough. Or he probably would have slaughtered you and your family." shouted back Caleb. Shadi followed where the man was leading him, the crowd parted for Caleb and his captive. Whispers followed them.

Shadi didn't struggle, he had done nothing wrong. He was innocent. False charges can never stand up to the truth. He would even let himself be tested by his Millennium Scales to prove it. He held no ill malice for those boys. But obviously this man held contempt with him.

"Do you think he was evil?" asked Joshlin.

Min stood silent for a few minutes, remembering the brief time of which they had gotten to know the mysterious man and shook his head, "I don't think so Josh. I hope he'll be turned free. Or mother will have our hides."

"Where are we going?" asked Ankhkare, their pace had slowed to a dreadfully lagging walk from their previous sprint. Senui sat on a boulder, sweat dripped from his forehead but he glared at Ankhkare all the more menacingly.

"Don't question me right now! We have to find that pathetic vessel of ours." snapped Senui balefully, "Now come on!"

Ankhkare hurried after Senui, What is the matter? I have never seen him so worried before. thought Ankhkare.

We better find him soon. Doesn't he know?! The stupid mortal! raged Senui for the umpteenth time already in his head. Should I tell Ankhkare? No, that would only worry the idiot. I'll keep this to myself, only to myself.

Above and unnoticed, a large winged creature circled above, spiraling lower and lower ready to snatch up its prey.

Yugi lay on his cloak and glanced at Malik who was asleep. He seemed so much more different than he was in Battle City. More, peaceful and friendly now that all matters of revenge were over. And also that the dark spirit that was haunting him was gone as well.

Rishid stood as a guard, as vigilant as ever on keeping his master safe. It sort of reminded Yugi of the way Sam was always watching over Frodo. I wonder where they all are right now? thought Yugi, he rubbed his puzzle, he most of all wanted to know where his yami was.

They had been walking for most of the day, Northwest. Rishid had received directions to somewhere. The villagers had told him of a place up north where many were gathering for the Great Lord.

"Go to sleep Yugi. I'm sure we'll find our yamis and the others soon." assured Ryou with a yawn.

Yugi nodded and closed his eyes and soon fell into the blissful content of his dreams.

Saruman eyed the two prisoners, "Take them to the dungeons, I'll question the two later. Now we wait for the rest."

The Uruks nodded and walked away dragging the prisoners.

Saruman turned and looked out of his balcony. "Soon, Middle Earth will be mine."

to be continued

Replies to reviewers:

**Mysticdreamer673: **huggles Boromir too Thank you! Boromir is awesome!

**Nightlight5:** I hope you get a new computer, sniffles I know how that feels too. It was nice to talk to you on AIM!

** Indigo Tantarian: **Arigatou gozaimasu! Thanx for your help a lot over AIM! :-P

** SilverKnight7:** Well, it could change it quite a bit if he shows up again. But then again your right, maybe not. I'm leaving his fate undecided for now!

** Ryou Bakura Obsessor: **Whee! Ryou! Arigatou!

** gimeGohan:** Yay! But I like Yami Malik better. sniffles But . . . why don't you like Boromir?

** MollyJean:** Confused how? Please tell me because I really need to know how to fix it. Isis doesn't have her Mil. Item anymore so no reason for her to come sorry. You'll see how they'll do.

**JK: **LUCKY! I'm seeing it this Saturday, lucky! Live where? I love Boromir too! He's soo cool! It's not his fault he was corrupted by the Ring right? He's only human, unlike Aragorn, but Aragorn's cool too. Sorry bout the belt thing! I didn't really mean for it to be that way. What does MTFBWY mean?

Okay peoples, here's the update! Gah! Shadi has been captured by a guard of Minas Tirith!

As for Boromir's fate. I've decided to leave it up to your own imagination I guess. Dunno, time will tell. ROTK HAS COME OUT FINALLY! I'm going with my Tolkien Club to see it this Saturday. Yes I am finally the President of a Tolkien Club! Got it approved by the Student Council I did. Whoopee!

Happy Holidays mellyn-nin! 


	5. Helplessness

_1/17/04___

**Chapter 4: Helplessness**

Rats scurried across the dark and dank hallway dimly lit by smoldering torches that threw flickering shadows across the hard and cold stone walls.  Doors of iron were scattered on the walls of the hall.  Each of them sporting a small square opening filled in with closely set bars.  

Behind one of the doors; in a small and unfurnished cell, was a figure, head bowed against his chest in restless sleep.  Hands chained above him to the wall so that his knees rested just barely on the ground, straining his arms.  There he knelt until the echoing sound of a shout and the sharp clang of another door shutting far down the hall awoke him.  One crimson eye opened and then the other surveying his surroundings.

Yami raised his head and groaned at the stiffness of his body.  * _Where am I?_ * he thought wincing when he shifted to find a better position.  The skin on his wrists was chafed, leaving them raw.  Bruises on his torso also didn't help him in comfort as they stung and throbbed whenever any pressure was put on them; results from the tranquilizing darts that had been shot into him and roughly pulled out whenever he had awaken from his unconsciousness during the travel.

He licked his dry and cracked lips and slowly craned his head around looking for the tomb robber.  But Bakura was no where to be seen, nor was there any sign that he was even sharing the same cell with him.  

In confusion, Yami called out the thief's name, but all that answered him was his own mocking calls, echoing back to him.

* *

Bakura glared up scathingly at the individual in front of him.  It had only been a few moments since he had reawaken from the drug of the dart the Uruks had shot into him when they found that he was not as sedated as they thought he was.  Some sort of black burning liquor was forced down his throat to counter the effect of the drug.  Making him sputter and choke horribly as he came back to life, sprawled on the hard black stone floor.

Equally as dark eyes looked back at him amusingly.  "What do you want old man?" demanded Bakura, not bothering to wipe away the dark liquid that dripped off his chin.  There was a swish of robes as the man stood up.  They dazzled Bakura's eyes as they changed colors at every slight movement.  A black staff with a white orb on the top flanked by four points; a staff much like what Gandalf carried around except much more ornate.  *_Another wizard to deal with, the luck I'm gifted with these days._ * thought Bakura with a sneer.

"I want apologize for the rough treatment that was given to you on your way here.  The Uruks shall be punished accordingly." smiled the wizard, for a moment his voice had Bakura riveted to the spot listening to ever word, but quickly Bakura shook away the feeling.

"And I suppose you also want to compensate for the hurts I have suffered?" asked Bakura sarcastically, "You overestimate yourself if you think that pampering and soothing me will win me over.  What's the catch?"

"You are the perceptive one young man." chuckled the wizard, "Yes; I do have a motive behind this all.  I, Saruman of the Many Colors have a proposition for you:  Be the force behind my armies.  Fight for me and I shall reward you greatly.  You can rule beside me in this world, have any treasure that you can dream of and any of the 'Free' peoples of Middle Earth serving your every whim."

Bakura's eyes narrowed at Saruman and a laugh burst from the tomb robber.  He stood up and faced the wizard, crossing his arms across his chest.  "Do you think I would want to rule this pathetic world . . . with you, or anyone else?  I have my eyes set on higher prizes.  And do you think you have the power to force _me_ to do your bidding?  I could send you to the Shadow Realm at the twitch of my fingers."

The calm mask of Saruman ripped for a moment and Bakura could see a glimpse of fury and impatience, but the mask was quickly put back on.  The wizard gave another amused chuckle, "That's what you think young man, but you are helpless now.  Do you notice what is gone from you that provide you with this great . . . power of yours?"  

Saruman's smile turned into a smirk as Bakura paled visibly at the sight of the wizard holding the Millennium Ring by its ties.  The pale sunlight that filtered through the small and scant windows bounced off the Item's golden surface making it gleam as it turned slowly.  "I have watched your little fellowship closely when I had the time.  Storing all of your power in an inanimate object isn't the best thing to do.  But . . . you're in luck for only your can tap its powers.  I have tried to make some of my men break open the secrets of this thing, but they had all failed; dying a slow and painful death, writhing and screaming as soon as they tried to bend it to their wills.  So, you are at _my_ mercy, not the other way around."

Bakura made no sound as he stared at the wizard.

"I guess there is no use to sedating you anymore." smiled Saruman, he turned to the Orcs standing at the doors, "Take him back to his cell, make sure he can't escape.  And . . ." Saruman gave Bakura a dark smirk, "I give you permission to try to break him.  But just a little bit.  I don't want his spirit to break . . . yet."  The orcs guffawed loudly and dragged Bakura away.

Saruman turned and laid the Millennium Ring next to the pedestal where he kept his palantir.  He let a smile creep on his face as he saw the other captive slumped against the wall, working the chains trying to escape still.  He wouldn't be any use.  His Item was missing.  Gone . . . that was one thing that his Uruk-hai would be punished for, now he only had one weapon to use, not two that he had hoped for.  But then again, the other could be of some use.

The scene changed to the cell of the young man that had just been brought before him.  A whip cracked threateningly.  He was actually offering a small fight.  Well, no matter to that.  His orcs could handle this momentary resistance, then the fun would really begin for them.

* *

Far away in the dark shadows of Mordor, a great eye narrowed in anger.  So his puppet had his own plans didn't he?  The fool Maia had left his palantir uncovered, practically welcoming the Dark Lord to peer into his life.  Sauron saw the two prisoners and was burning in fury.  Those were supposed to be _his_ weapons, Saruman would just spoil them!  Ruining their uses!  He would not let his hard work get ruined by that fool!  

In anger, Sauron called out to one of his servants.  A Nazgul would set Saruman to his rights and also serve to bring those two to Barad-dur, where they were supposed to be in the first place.  Their other friends would be brought sooner or later, another one of his servants was out right now trailing the other two, so it would only be a matter of time.

* *

Senui struggled down one of the sharp boulders that blocked the path.  He could hear Ankhkare scrambling up behind him.  "Do you know where we are?" asked Ankhkare pulling himself up and sliding down, ripping another part of his robes.

"Of course I don't know where we are you fool!  I feel like we're going in circles!" snapped back Senui, his patience was thinning and his worry growing.  They had been wandering around this impassible wall of rocks for days already.  Both the healer and judge's hands were chafed and scraped by the sharp edges of the rocks and their thin shoes were worn and ready to break open and put their blistered feet to even more torture.

Ankhkare had offered to heal him but Senui declined roughly telling him to save his energy for climbing and traveling. "What is the matter, you seem worried.  We'll find our way out soon enough, you don't have to worry about that." assured Ankhkare.  Senui turned on the healer and look of irritation on his face.

"If I was worried about finding my way out of this I would have made you find the path instead of me!  Do you think after getting out of this place I will be happy?!  Our time is limited!" shouted Senui hitching up his robes and picking his way through the rocks again.

"What are you talking about?" asked Ankhkare hurrying after him.

"Have you ever read any of the tablets that were displayed all over our home in Egypt about the Items and their spirits?" inquire Senui.  Ankhkare shook his head, and Senui sucked in a sharp breath of anger.  "We have a limited time to find our vessel.  If we don't reunite with him again within that time . . ." Senui trailed off.

"Then what?" asked Ankhkare.

"We'll be stuck in the Shadow Realm forever!  Why else do you think the Tomb Robber always works so hard to get back to his vessel every single time they're separated?  He must have gotten a hold of his information somewhere as well." snarled Senui, "How he does it I have no idea, but we need to find that lice-headed idiot of a Guardian or else we're done for!"

There was a silence for a while but for the sound of scraping rocks, and breathing as they moved on, "We'll find him.  He can't be too far away." whispered Ankhkare.

Senui bristled, "Can't be too far away!  Then why haven't we found him yet?!  When we last sensed him back at that forest battle, didn't you feel his fatigue?!  You should have!  Didn't you sense that he used the rest of his energy on some sort of transportation spell?!  He could be hundreds of miles away from here!  How will we find him then, tell me the answer to that?!" 

Ankhkare looked away from Senui, a frightened look on his face.  "Hurry up, let's at least make the most out of the time we have." spat Senui.

Their travels were halted at the sound of an eerie shriek that pieced through the air.  Ankhkare and Senui looked up into the skies and saw a large dark shape hurtling towards them.  A great beast pulled up and sped towards them, on its back was a Black-robed Rider. 

"What in Anubis's name?" whispered Senui.

Suddenly the two of them were whisked into the air, clutched tightly in the claws of the flying creature.

* * * To be continue * * *

Replies to Reviews:

**SilverKnight7:** That's okay.  Reviews like that brighten my day ^-^ Sorry for not updating soon though . . . ehehehe.

**Ryou** Bakura Obsessor: **You do?! WOOT!  *happy***

**Nightlight5:** I saw ROTK too!  It was so coolio!

**JK:** Jedi, wonder when the next movie is coming out!  Qui Gon Jin is the best!  You did?  Awesome!  Pippin was so adorable in that Gondor outfit.  Needed to show him more.  Go hobbits!

**Shiroi** Bara: **Glad you like it.  What does your Pen name mean?  Is it Japanese cause then it would be white 'Bara'  right?  What does Bara mean?**

**Master Leonheart: **Well here's more more more more more!  I'll try to hurry up next time.

**Mavelus**: **Updateyness love that word!  I thought the ending was pretty good.  He stuck with the book, that's how it ended.**

IT'S A NEW YEAR!  And OMG!  It's two days till Dropped into Middle Earth's 1st birthday!  One year of Yu-Gi-Oh and Lord of the Rings goodness!  I never thought I'd ever get so far in a fic.  Well, you'll know how I first felt about this trilogy when I post up the anniversary author's note to DiME.  So happy.

I SAW ROTK!  Of course, since I'm the president of my school's Tolkien club it's a must.  The whole club went and there was a subbie invasion at the theater.  Quite funny I should say.  We were the first in the _very_ long line and got the best seats!  Woot!  I'm so happy.

Well, sorry for the ending of the chapter, kinda iffy heh. 

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!**

I will be putting this on hold for a little bit.  My beta and other friends have been bugging me to write out this plot bunny that has been bothering me for quite a while.  But don't worry, it probably won't affect this fic at all so the next chapter _should_ be up by next week if school goes fine.  But just in case . . . 

**END ANNOUNCEMENT**

Well ja for now!  We'll see Yugi and co, as well as Shadi in the next chapter. -Fire Pendant


	6. Help pt 1

**Chapter 5: Help**

He doesn't look too dangerous. Of all things I have seen thus far, this man certainly doesn't look like a blood-thirsty Haradrim warrior. Though his complexion is like of theirs, there is something different about him. thought Faramir as he watched the prisoner in meditating, it seemed in his cell from a dark corner.

The man was robed in white and had a cloth of white swathed around his head, a turban. He was startled as dark, smoky, blue eyes opened and glanced around the hairs on the back of Faramir's neck prickled as the pupil-less gaze slide over him and throughout the rest of the cell…he wasn't seen, yet. Gracefully the man stood, his robes rustling as he paced restlessly in his cell. He wasn't like most prisoners of war, most of them would be glaring stubbornly through the bars and shouting curses to Gondor in their native tongue, or some men deprived of hope sitting broken in their cells until death so took them and brought them their ultimate release.

"If I am a man to be stared at like a caged animal, so be it, but I would like to see who this visitor is." said the man, his voice glazed with a dry humor and heavily accented. His dark face turned back and gazed right where Faramir watched from his hiding place.

There was a moment of silence as Faramir thought over his options, unlike for this prisoner, he had many. He could ignore him completely and leave him to the biased judgment of the war-torn judges, or he could try to find out who this man was, and why he was here in Minas Tirith in the first place. The latter would certainly set his heart at ease and help his conscience lighten if this man was rightfully judged. But it would certainly displease his father quite a bit. "Though I should be the one asking you the question, let me answer you. My name is Faramir, one of the guards. I come down here to see why one would be accused of spying, attempted kidnapping of small children, and sabotage."

An amused and puzzled smile traced the edge of the prisoner's mouth, "If I am accused of all of these things then I am not surprised. This guard of yours, Caleb, certainly holds strong feelings against me, or people that I seem to look like. I trust that I am to be tried fairly on my charges?"

Faramir looked over the prisoner carefully, weighing the statement in his mind, looking for any barbed, hidden comments in the question, he found none. "You're trial shall be held, no doubt. The justice of Gondor and Minas Tirith is certainly not as crooked as you think."

The prisoner looked away, there was a look of amusement and doubtfulness that fleeted across his face for half a moment before the half-murmured words of, "We shall see." were heard as the man settled back into a meditative position.

A Haradrim spy, caught and detained in the dungeons. It seems that luck was finally with the city of Minas Tirith after its 'Faithful Jewel' had left. Denethor smiled as he tore another piece of bread from the loaf, and washed it down with a sip of wine.

He should look deeper into this. The far seeing palantir should be able to tell him more and no doubt reveal this spy's mission. For far too long he had done nothing against these peoples other than run them off of the lands of Ithilien and lands further south. More than one person could play this game they were doing. Now it would be his turn to find out the weaknesses of the Haradrim, and this spy will be a useful tool in all of this. But before all this happens, he had to see this man for himself and determine the measures to be taken against him.

He would not allow himself any more mistakes.

These are a strange people . . . suspicious they are of different races it seems. Such are the ways of Men. thought Shadi when the man left, Faramir of the Guard. It seemed, that the judge of fate was finally being tested himself. And this time, it is I that is fighting between life and death, not others. It is a different feeling. Shadi allowed himself a dry smile, how ironic the situation was though.

"It's so hot out here!" exclaimed Yugi, looking up into the sky once again and shielding his eyes from the sun with his arm. A small drop of sweat dripped off his forehead in into the sand beneath his feet.

Ahead, Rishid and Malik walked unfazed, as if unaffected by the sweltering weather. Of course they don't feel anything; this is probably just like Egypt: hot, sandy, and dry. Yes, Rishid was right; they should be very sparing with their water supply. It wasn't like there would be a water fountain out in the middle of some medieval time desert. But the sound of the water sloshing in his water skins was driving him nuts! It constantly reminded him of the heat and its promise of cool, refreshing, wetness.

"Perhaps if you didn't think about your thirst so much, it wouldn't be bothering you, wouldn't it, Yugi?" asked Malik, his voice interrupted his thoughts and Yugi could hear the slight sneer in it.

"Easy for you to say." muttered Yugi, in front of him he heard Malik chuckle. A hand rested gently on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Yugi, you're doing great. After all, this is our first time in a condition like this. Just think about how Malik would react if we were trapped in a snowstorm back in Japan?" said Ryou encouragingly, he gave Yugi a winning smile.

"Are you alright Ryou? You looked flushed." asked Yugi. It was true, the pale boy's face looked pink, and was warm to the touch. In some places, Yugi could see it begin to peel. Sweat dripped down the other boy's face and neck as well.

"I'm fine, just a bit hot, that's all." said Ryou, waving away Yugi's concerns.

"O-okay Ryou. If you say so." said Yugi turning back to his walking.

On they walked in the now-midday sun. Rishid had told the boys that they could stop as soon as he found some shade for them. Yugi grew more and more worried for Ryou as the day passed. They pale boy's breathing had become labored and was beginning to lag behind.

Suddenly, Yugi heard a dull thump in the sand. He turned around to see what it was, and there, lying in the baking sand was Ryou. His eyes were shut and his look seemed pained. "Malik! Rishid! Something's wrong with Ryou! He collapsed!" shouted Yugi, dropping to his knees beside his prostrate friend and pulling Ryou up by the shoulders.

The two Egyptians rushed over to their side. Rishid checked Ryou's pulse and temperature. A grim look came over his face. "He's not doing too well. The heat is too much for him. I'm afraid he had a heat stroke." said Rishid pushing back a sweat-soaked lock of white hair from Ryou's face.

"Will he be alright?" asked Yugi.

Rishid looked back down at him and looked away, "I'm not sure. It shall depend on how strong his spirit is. But I shall carry him for now." the manservant went silent and lifted Ryou off the sand as if he weighed no more than a rag doll, "We shall have to find shade as soon as possible, and maybe some water."

And with that, their pace fastened and they went on. Praying and hoping that Ryou would be alright.


	7. Help pt 2

_6/23/04___

**Warning! : This chapter is probably rated a near 'R' on an account of a lot of blood and a little teensy weensy bit of language…**

Summer vacation is here!  My computer is fixed!  My stories have been resaved!  And I have found a new internet connection source to get on the internet!  That equals:   A HELL OF A LOT OF WRITING TO CATCH UP WITH! 

Geez, and that's a lot.  Okay, I should be updating a bit more now that there's not a lot to do, after all, it's summer vacation isn't it?  No school, no homework, to hinder one's writing…right?  So I'll try to update frequently.  I apologize profusely for my absence and there for lack of writing/updates…a lot of lack of updates/writing.  But I think I'm back…again. 

**Indigo Tantarian: **hehe, yeah that chappie _was_ very short.  I was very short of inspiration then, but now?  - A medicinal encyclopedia does wonders for your inspiration doesn't it?

**Master Leonheart:** Um…that sounds…scary.  I don't think I'd ever be able to do that.  Would keep me up forever shivers have fun with the zombies -

**Roae:** I guess now is the time that you'll throw sharp and pointy things at me.  Yeah, maybe we should have Malik in a snowstorm -  would be fun.

**Ms. Zeal: **Thank you for thinking that about my story.  To answer your first question, I'm having the yamis not be able to return because a) the distance is hundreds of miles now, not just a couple hundred feet (ex. Duelist Kingdom) and b) …there is no b lol.  To answer question #2.  The reason why Bakura can't use any (or much) of his Shadow Magic is because he stored all of it (or most) in his Millennium Ring, or at least that's what he told Honda/Tristan back in Duelist Kingdom again.  About the distance part, perhaps, but back in the last two chapters, he was still to far away.

**Karasea**: squeaks at sharp and pointy things But I deserve it.  I'm sorry, I can't have everyone collapsing on me now…looks at chapter 5 cont…but then again -, maybe later.

**Sirithiliel**: ohhh I really like your user name -, elvish indeed.  I'm glad you like this fic.  Oh, you'll see what happened to the eye later.

**IMPROVED Uber Rei Model 06:** Gah!  I'm so sorry for not updating!  I'm actually impressed by how fast you read the two sequels.  Yeah, I kept track of the time span sorta in between your reviews -.  I thought there were more LOTR/YGO serious crossovers out there.  And about Yami Malik….zips lips can't say sorry.  But thank you so much for your compliments, they had made my day and I'm totally floored.  huggles

The American dubbed version of Yugioh is _not_ being a very good inspiration for me anymore.  sighs But here's the VERY LONG awaited update.

**Chapter 5 cont: Help**

"He's so hot." whispered Yugi, snatching his fingers away from Ryou's flushed and burning skin, "What's wrong?"

Rishid looked down as he carried Ryou across the desert, the man-servant was dripping in sweat now, but then again, which one of them wasn't?  "I suspect that the boy might be suffering from heat exhaustion.  It happens to people not used to environments as harsh and as hot as a desert is." replied Rishid calmly, his face a mask of no emotion, "We need to find somewhere with plenty of shade and water, or else this could become much more serious."

"_More_ serious?  What do you mean?" sputtered Yugi in surprise.

"He means," Malik cut in, "That Ryou might develop heat stroke.  I've seen people slip into coma during these things during the days after I ran away from my home; they always died unless one of the village healers treated them.  So we need to find civilization or some sort of oasis very quickly.  But I do think the latter is going to be quite impossible in a hell-hole like this."

"NO!  Ryou won't die!" shouted Yugi suddenly, stopping in his tracks, "He's strong, he can fight it!"

Malik looked back with…was that a look of sympathy across the Egyptian's face?  "Not many can fight it.  This isn't any ordinary disease, but just as lethal.  No, we need to get him cooled down as soon as possible." A smile sketched across Malik's face, as he beckoned to Yugi, "Now come on, let's go find some help with Rishid."  Yugi looked up to see Rishid's figure still walking farther away as if not noticing the interruption in their journey.

"Yes, let's." replied Yugi catching up to Malik, his hand reaching for his Puzzle, rubbing it worriedly, wishing that Yami where here to help him cope with this.  If only Yugi knew what was happening to Yami right now.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

A trail of blood that ran from the corner of his mouth, down his chin, was drying.  His normally fair skin was now covered in bruises and welts.  Clothing: torn nearly to shreds and dark and dirtied with blood, dirt, and sweat.  Yami's eyes roamed across the now _much_ memorized stones of the ceiling above him.  His chains had been taken away earlier and an old man with pure white hair and a beard came in with two Uruk-hai.  As soon as his bonds were gone, he was immediately barraged by questions of Bakura, and ways to use the Ring.  The questions about Bakura he ignored and didn't answer to.  But the questions about the Ring he couldn't answer even if he wanted to.  His silence and statements of unknowingness was only treated as attempts of resistance; and attempts of resistance were rewarded with beatings, threats, and subtle methods of persuasion.

He had been shown an image of Bakura to 'further loosen his tongue' as well.  The other spirit looked like a black and red rag doll slumped on the floor of a cell, his long white hair had stains of blood on it and dirt, a large chunk of it had also been cut off.  The sight almost made him want to retch out the little food that remained in his stomach.  The old man saw the concern and fear in Yami's eyes, however quick and fleeting those emotions did pass through, and swoops down to pick upon it.  But Yami could not bring himself to answer anything.  It was not only the fate of one person that rested on his answering or not…he knew that.  If he answered, Saruman had promised to free them both and also heal Bakura as good as new. 

No, he couldn't believe that liar.  As beautiful and regretful as those words had sounded coming out of the wizard's mouth.  Something about them wasn't to be trusted. 

Well, now he was left alone, plagued with thoughts of the others and of a bloodied tomb robber.

()

Pain.  That was all that registered in Bakura's mind as his brown eyes fluttered open once, they were immediately shut again as he groaned softly at his body's rather loud and very much felt protests to the abuse he had been subjected under just a few hours ago. 

_ So, the wizard was trying to break me, was he? _ snickered Bakura inwardly, _ Well he's going to have to try a lot harder than that._ he thought nonchalantly, trying to take his mind off the building pain.  But his traitorous body screamed out even harder to him, telling him of how good a job those over-grown orcs had done, he had never suffered so much, even when subjected to the tempers of the prison guards back in Old Egypt.  They had never been so…creative.  But, he wasn't broken, oh no, not yet.  Not when he knew that his purpose in life wasn't finished yet, not when _his_ Ring was in the clutches of that bastard.

Bakura tried to shift from his current position on the ground.  He could feel the dirt rubbing into his open wounds and irritating them further.  His eyes opened again and saw brown blood stains over some of the floor; they also saw the angry red welts crisscrossing across his bare, bruise-darkened chest. 

Closing his eyes, Bakura grimaced. Yes, Saruman was right about one thing.  He was a fool for storing _most_ of his magical abilities into the Ring, but he wasn't a complete fool.  Something round was digging into his sole as his foot was twisted on the ground in an awkward position, something that was hidden in the heel of his boot.  His lips twisted into a dark smile and then a baring of his teeth…this was going to be a bit painful.

_That_, was the understatement of the last millennia.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

A screech of pain filled the skies and the sound of annoyance accompanied it.  The fell beast writhed in the air, nearly forgetting to keep on flying as its leg were being slowly hacked off, high up in the air by the two Men it had snatched up at the command of its master.  Its neck craned around as it cried out a pained roar again.

()

Ankhkare watched, eyes wide open in fear as Senui struggled to get him out of the…gigantic winged thing's clawed grasp.  The judge was aiming swipes of sharp-edged Shadow Magic with the strange fan at the leg that grasped Ankhkare.  The darkest red blood splattered over his green robes as the magic sliced through flesh above him.  Senui was equally as bloodied as the creature's life liquid flew all over the place as it struggled, unwilling to let go of its prey.  Another loud cry made him wish, for once, that he was not so empathetic.  He could almost feel the pain the creature was going through with each cry.  It would do no good now to feel sorry for the enemy…but then again, this wasn't exactly the enemy wasn't it?  Just something enslaved to do _the Enemy's_ bidding. 

A stomach leaving tumble left Ankhkare with no other thoughts but the ground hurtling closer to them.  At the last second, large wings snapped back out bringing them just barely above the ground.  It was is if the creature were trying to subdue them as it tore just above the earth, letting them get scratched and bumped as the razor-sharp rocks once again reminded them why they had been called: razor-sharp.  Their skin was now covered in cuts and their robes dark with blood from themselves, and the creature.  Senui seemed near passing out in fatigue and pain, Ankhkare felt like passing out for the latter.

As they finally came out of the rocky hills, towards grass-filled plains, Senui aimed one more swipe at the creature's leg.  With a screech, it reared up in the air and Ankhkare found himself tumbling into the tall grass below, a body fell next to him with a dull thud.  A large dark shadow passed overhead as the creature sped away, not caring about its quarry anymore, nor about the screeching rider on it urging it to go back and retrieve what it had dropped.

Ankhkare struggled over to Senui's side.  The judge had passed out, face and any other exposed flesh covered in deep scratches that oozed with crimson blood.  Not a very pretty sight, but then again, both of them were probably a mess.  Ankhkare spread out his hands over Senui and let a healing green light envelope the usually irritable spirit.  Seconds later, no one would have known that Senui had been through such harrowing experiences, just minutes before.  A smile alighted on Ankhkare's lips just as he lay down on the grass and fell asleep.

()

Senui rose up from a deep slumber feeling more refreshed than he had for weeks.  Tall green grass rose up above his head as he sat and it waved gently in each passing breeze.  The scents of sweet spring air relaxed him even more.  _Hmmm, this was definitely a dream._ thought Senui with a smile.  The feeling of someone shifting beside him startled him out of his thoughts. 

He looked down to see the Ankhkare lying beside him, the healer's delicate skin horribly scratched and bloody, and his face peacefully serene as he slept.  It was as if there was no injury done to him.  What happened? 

The sound of unearthly screeches re-surfaced in his mind, dark blood spraying all over the place, sharp and painful rocks, dropping to the ground.  Senui searched himself for any injuries but found none.  He looked at Ankhkare and then at himself.  A look annoyance swept through his face.  The fool must of used up his day's energy to heal him.  He should have saved it for later use, like trekking through even more wild lands.  But then again…

Senui took Ankhkare's hand in his own.  "You soft fool." He murmured to Ankhkare, a soft smile on his dark face belying his words.  "You care about other people way too much for your own good.  Selfless prat."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Do you think it's safe to go and ask for help in there?" asked Malik looking suspiciously at a small cluster of skin tents.  The sun had set, and it was growing dark.  They had only just stumbled upon what seemed to be a small tribe of nomadic peoples.

Rishid looked at the tents and the people moving around them, and then at Ryou's worsening condition, in his deep voice, he replied, "I'm afraid we have no choice if we wish for the boy to live Master Malik."

"And we want Ryou to live.  Please, Malik, let Rishid go and ask them for help.  I'm sure that they'll help us." said Yugi heatedly.

The Egyptian boy looked warily once again at the campground, and then back at Ryou, to Rishid, and then at Yugi.  He gave a sigh, "But we must be on our guard.  There is no telling what they might do to us if they find us not to their liking.  We must stay close to Rishid at all costs."

Yugi nodded, willing to do anything now to help out Ryou.  Slowly the trio walked into the campsite with Ryou draped over Rishid's shoulders.  Dark-skinned faces, much darker than that of Malik and Rishid, looked up at them as they came close enough to be seen clearly in the campfire light.  They had already been spotted though, and men with large bows and arrows aimed at them as others advanced cautiously with spears.


	8. Can't you just feel the Tension?

****_Posted 8/26/o4_

o00o – changing POVs

o00o - changing scenes/places/times

**Chapter 6: Can't you feel the tension?**

Blue eyes opened to the sound of loud boots treading heavily down the damp stone hallway. They watched with mild interest as hands reached out from shadows, voices called pleadingly, echoing eerily as they begged for release and mercy as the sound of jangling keys passed so close by them. A small smile appeared on the prisoner's lips as he stood up, robes swishing silently, as if expecting no…knowing that he was the one that was going to be taken out. Tanned face now slightly paler from the lack of sunlight and the lack of food, but it was still as placid as ever. Faramir once again found himself observing the accused spy as he unhooked the keys from the jailor's belt and unlocked the cell door. "Ther 'e is Captn'. Strange'un 'e is, all quiet n'such. Gives me th'willies. Unnatural I'll give yah. I 'ave 'opes a'getting ridda 'im soon." muttered the jailer.

Faramir stood back as the guards entered the cell and ushered the man out. "Now you shall see the justice in the courts of Minas Tirith. If you are innocent, then you shall be set free, with compensation. If you _are_ guilty, punishment —most likely and certainly death shall await you." said Faramir, watching the prisoner's face intently, looking for a reaction.

But all that he saw was a slight look of amusement and the barest raising of an eyebrow. "As I have said to you before, Faramir, _Captain_ of the Guard," came the serene reply, "we shall see how your country's judicial power is wielded."

o00o

Shadi glanced around calmly, letting his gaze slide around the people that were watching, but inside he could feel his heart begin to quicken. '_It seems that they have already decided my sentence._' He looked over in Faramir's direction, _'So much for a fair hearing. Believe me, I have learned enough about the workings of a judicial system to make my own opinions about human laws.'_ He shook his head mentally at the older man and settled into his place, feeling at last, a little bit of discomfort as he was in the center of all attention.

o00o

Denethor watched the entrance to the court fixedly as the double ebony doors swung open. The crier came first, "Shadi Lismuurru, suspected and is most likely to be of the Haradrim. Accused of attempted kidnapping, espionage, and sabotage." As soon as the crier moved out of the way, the prisoner was marched in, surrounded by guards, lest he try to struggle or escape. The room began buzzing with the sound of whispering and shuffling papers as the white robe figure made his way down the aisle. Whatever his plea of innocence would be, he would still be condemned . . . Denthor had made sure of that. Not again was he going to let opportunity to pass him by. This man was going to be the key to unlocking the Haradrim's secrets. No, instant death by a public execution would have to wait, possibly avoided if the man yielded to his instructions. Information would be needed, information that might turn the tide of the war against Mordor now instead.

This man was going to be hard to crack, no matter, they would have a long enough time. With a contented smile, Denethor sat back in his seat and watched as the trial began.

o00o

The questioners were soon firing questions, one after another, hoping to catch the man off balance and trip up his answers. But it was too much to hope for, for the man wasn't even answering back, just gazing back at them evenly, almost lazily, staying silent. Faramir wondered in his mind what this man was up to, what did he want to accomplish by staying silent? Nothing could be done like that. However, Faramir didn't see as his father watched the events knowingly, though he was able to discern the thoughts long before, but never had he dwelt on them. Thousands of questions entered his mind for the prisoner, but the questioners were beginning to become frustrated in their fruitless attempts at getting any response at all from the man, finally they asked, "Why do you not answer? Don't you want to be set free?"

There was a moment of silence as all waited doubtfully for an answer, then a small chuckle was heard, startling most of the crowd. The prisoner finally moved from his position, as he gestured towards all of the people that surrounded him, "What would I have to say? Would I tell the truth, but even then you will all say that I lie and try to convince me to say the opposite of the truth that I know of. It is already decided my fate, and I am ready to face it."

A murmur of outrage and disbelief swept through the room. "Take him back to the dungeons. If he wishes to stay, then so be it." spat the judge.

The prisoner was seized roughly and pulled out of the courtroom as Faramir watched in dismay.

As soon as the court was dismissed, Faramir found himself rushing back down to the dungeons. As he passed by the jailor, the man stopped him, "So Captn' Faramir. What they giv'im? Ther goin' t'be any public executions in th'near future for th'bloke?"

"As far as I can see . . . yes, there is." murmured Faramir half-heartedly as he pulled brusquely away from the jailor.

"Then I shall b'notifin' th'executioner then?" asked the jailor, ignoring the blatant avoidance.

"No, not yet as of the moment." called back Faramir as he disappeared around the dark corner of the hall.

He found Shadi sitting on the cell floor, idly polishing a golden object that hung from a long leather strap.

"I did not see any fault in you. Surely the judges would not have either if you had not acted so closed!" said Faramir pacing outside of the spy's…no…Shadi's cell. "Shadi…" Faramir started, letting the name fall out of his mouth as it rested strangely on his tongue, "I do not understand. You would have been given a fair chance. But you have given it all up. Now death will most likely await you. Why is it that you do so?"

o00o

"You still have much to learn about the ways of the law. Judges are human, just as prone to temptation, greed, and other weaknesses that we all are prone to. They have power . . . and power paired with such a mind can make even the most innocent man guilty of the most abhorrent charges. But this is just part of the tapestry that Fate weaves. Even just one mortal can make a difference in all of the world, time, and history. To think, if one man had the foresight to think over the decision of obliterating a small village . . . just one small village for his own good in advancing. He would have saved himself and his lineage from having to deal with the trouble and harm that would have come from it." Shadi looked up at him, as if knowing that Faramir was beginning to flounder a bit in his slightly sidetracked explanation.

Faramir shook his head in wonder at him, "I do not know of the events that you speak of, but I still do not understand why. Are you saying that even if you had answered truthfully that you were innocent . . . they still would have pronounced you guilty? You are saying it was as if they had already decided on a sentence against you."

Shadi looked up at the man who stood over him, as he sat on a small pile of straw on the floor. Faramir leant closer to him against the iron bars of the cell, a look of shock and distaste on Faramir's face as he absorbed this information. "It seems that whoever is the one that decided my sentence prematurely, is really intent on my staying. Perhaps for something more than just a satisfactory execution." said Shadi, slipping his Ankh back around his neck and tucking it underneath his robes.

"No . . . he wouldn't." came the hoarse whisper from Faramir. Shadi jerked up to look at the man in front of him. He seemed to have grown pale and rigid against the bars. Without another word, Faramir pushed himself away and rushed down the hall.

o00o

Rishid moved with lighting speed, pushing Malik and Yugi behind his large body, and hefting Ryou to the two of them. He spread out his arms and dropped the large spear he had held, in a sign of peace. Arrowheads that had been aimed at them lowered just slightly and the grip that the men had on their spears loosened just barely. With a calm, and commanding tone that Rishid had always been able to make, he said, "We come in peace and are in need of help. One of our party is suffering intensely from the heat and we wish to find refuge and rest here."

The small crowd parted to let through a large and tall man . . . Rishid's eyes widened momentarily in surprise. For the man's height was even greater than his own, Even though light sandy-colored robes swathed this man's body, he could see that great strength was hidden beneath and that this was a match, even for him if the events were to turn ugly. Clear, calculating eyes roamed over Rishid, and then his charges. Obviously, this was the leader of the tribe. Softly, the man padded nearer and circled them, Rishid held himself proudly and protectively as the man reappeared in front of him. For a while, the two gazed at each other until the other burst into a dazzling white smile that contrasted greatly with his dark skin. With halting and accented speech, the man broke the silence, "A strange group you have here, brother." A hand reached out in amity.

A sigh of relief was exhaled behind him and Rishid felt the strain in the area vanish. He took the proffered gesture and grasped the arm firmly. "I have been with more outlandish people before." replied Rishid with a returning smile, though underneath, he grimly remembered the days in Battle City.

"Take the sickened one into the healer's tent and give the others room in a spare tent." announced the man. Activity immediately began to start again. A few women came up to the group and carefully removed Ryou from Yugi and Malik's grasp, chiding the two gently to let go, in their own tongue. Carefully they bore Ryou away into a tent nearby and escorted Yugi and Malik with them, stopping only to tell Rishid to halt, glancing at their leader.

Rishid found himself alone with the man and two guards. Welcomingly, the man clasped Rishid's shoulder and led him into the largest of tents.

o00o

"I am Nam, the chief. Welcome to our tribe. It has been obvious you have been traveling in the harsh deserts for a while, sit. " said Nam, eyeing the stranger with unveiled curiosity as he poured out a cup-full of water for the both of them. He let his eyes travel once more over the strange glyphs that seemed to be tattooed into the left side of the man's face. Golden eyes gazed back at him courteously. "What possessed you to cross through these lands with what it seems, no items to aid you?"

The stranger drank a mouthful of the water and wiped his lips with the dark sleeve of his robes. After a moment of what seemed to be silent decision of whether or not to tell the truth, a reply came, calm and firmly, "I am Rishid, only a manservant of my Master Malik. My master and I do not know how we ended up in the deserts, but the two fair skinned boys joined us soon after, having…known the both of them, my master decided to have them travel with us. On our way here, the white-haired one seemed to suffer from a heat stroke and we were searching for some sort of civilization when we found your tribe."

_At least he is truthful, for that I can trust him._ Thought Nam as he nodded, "So you are not traveling North to the call of the Dark Lord?"

Rishid shook his head, "I have been asked the questions many times, I know not of any sort of Dark Lord or a calling. Though I do think we are heading in the direction."

Nam rose to his feet, "It is good then, for we have within our tribe a number of men that wish to answer that call and are traveling with them to see them to the borders or our lands. It would be a pleasure for you to accompany us, though, we will wait until your friend recovers enough strength to go on."

"Thank you."

"Now go, you are no doubt tired and ready for rest. You will find your friends in the healing tent still I think." said Nam, ushering Rishid out before sitting back down in his seat.

Not even a minute after Rishid had left, the flap to his tent was pushed open. Nam's eyebrow raised when he saw the irritated young man entered, his son. "Father! I do not believe what you wish to do!" spat out Tono in their native language, Nam remained silent, letting his son go on, "That man is no 'brother' of ours. You see that he has brought and is in company of Northerners! They are the enemy of the one that we are going to serve! You are getting old and foolish in your choices nowadays."

"Tono, it was my decision. Do you think that I could have left them in the wild to suffer?"

"It was your decision as well to halt all travels until that child recovers! We were to immediately leave tomorrow! We are traveling to Mordor, the Great Lord does not wait!" cried Tono.

Nam narrowed his eyes, "You forget, son, that not all of us are answering your Lord's calls. I chose to follow your group by my own will, I can just as well chose to separate our own ways."

"You chose your own son over these unknown travelers?! As much as that man looks like one of our own and also looks like your firstborn son, he isn't! _He_ was slain by the hands of Northerners, dying in the aid of the Great Lord! My brother would never have sullied his hands with the caretaking of such weak beings." spat Tono.

"_Your brother_, would never had bothered with these prejudices, if your 'Great Lord' had not had called upon him and swayed him with his smooth but deceiving words. Nor shall I be blinded by these boundaries that separate us all these days. I do not choose these newcomers over you; rather I chose my own experienced thoughts and decisions over your young and brash ones." replied Nam gently, but a reprimanding edge could be heard.

Nam felt his heart fall as Tono winced in distaste and then shot a look of dissent towards him as his son strode defiantly out of the tent, his words echoing behind him, "This will only lead to your own downfall father." Heavily, Nam sat down upon his seat and put his face in his hands with a weary sigh. _I can only hope that Tono will progress and learn better of his own views._

__o00o

"I do not believe what a fool your father has proven to be."

Tono glanced up to see a dark figure rise up from the ground…Barrok, a lone stranger that was too heading towards Mordor, to the same goal and master that he was serving. As the man entered the fire-light, a large scar could be seen spanning across his face. Barrok's good left eye stared back at him, and in those depths, Tono could catch the glimpse of dark humor flickering in its green depths. "I had thought I could sway him from his judgment, but it seems that he his stubborn about the subject and will not let go."

Barrok waved his hand at the comment with a blasé air and chuckled, "No matter young man, on the other hand, I think we can benefit greatly from this."

"And why do you say that?"

"Why, the ones that are staying here now have something that…let's say that the Great Lord has interest in."

From some shadows of a tent nearby, a large figure quietly stole away.

o00o

"Where is the pharaoh's vessel?"

Malik looked up from beside Ryou's bedside and saw Rishid appear noiselessly from behind their tent-flap. The Egyptian boy shrugged and continued sponging carefully at Ryou's brow with a wet cloth, "He should still be at the healer's tent. Last I saw of him was while the healer was covering him with some balm for his sun-burns. Honestly, I think if we hadn't met them, they would be in the sun having become pieces of dry meat in the middle of the desert."

"It is not much of a laughing matter, Master Malik." said Rishid raising an eyebrow.

Malik just grinned back with a response, "You know I am just kidding. Besides, if you're looking for the Yugi you'd best look back in the healer's tent. They told me he would be sent back after he was finished for some well needed rest after treating him."

"How long ago was this?" asked Rishid, the tone in his servant had a small edge to it.

Malik eyed Rishid questioningly, he turned around and crossed his arms, "Since when were you so worried about Yugi Muto?"

With a violent swish of robes, Malik found himself being gripped tightly on the arms by Rishid. He could feel the tension that filled the man in front of him, Rishid's voice whispered softly but urgently into his ear, "Master Malik, under no circumstances tonight are you or the other boy to leave our tent tonight. Be ready to use the powers provided by your Millennium Rod." The large hands released their steely grip and Malik looked up at Rishid with large startled eyes as the man began to turn away.

"Wait! Rishid! What's going on? I demand to be enlightened with what is troubling you so much." hissed Malik.

Rishid looked back at him with emotionless eyes, "I fear that our night here will not be peaceful. I should have refrained from staying long here. But no matter…what has been done has been done. There is nothing I can do to change it. But the least I can do is to neutralize the danger that will be put against us all."

"What danger?! Rishid, tell me what is going on!" said Malik, his voice raising with slight annoyance.

"All that I know is that there are dangerous people here that are after something that one or all of us carry. But what that something is, I do not know. It could be anything from our souls and lives, to our possessions…like your Millennium Items. Just stay here and protect that boy." replied Rishid, he tilted his head at Ryou before making eye-contact with Malik. A few moments later, he disappeared into the desert night.

o00o

Yugi sat a few feet from the entrance of the healer's tent. They had told him to await someone to escort him back to where the others were staying. He closed his eyes and grinned cheerfully as a cool night breeze blew around him, ruffling his hair and bangs. Carefully he rubbed the strips of cloth that was bound around his arms, neck, and palms. At least the balm they put on him turned his hot and itchy skin cool and soothing. Curiously he looked around the area, '_Hmm…I wonder where my escort is? It is getting kinda late.'_

His thoughts were interrupted as the sound of footsteps in the sands of the temporary little village came closer. A face that looked as if it were chiseled from stone gazed down at him, dark eyes seemed bore holes in his head as well as his heart, Yugi suppressed a shiver and managed a small smile at the man. No emotion was returned to the small teen, instead the man turned, "Come, I will be taking you back to where your friends are staying, be quiet in your steps, there will be no need for all that are trying to rest to hear your blundering Northern feet."

Violet eyes narrowed in dissent, but Yugi followed as quietly as he could behind, trying to keep up with the man. They traveled for a while in silence, all that could be heard was the soft babble of voices through the tent skins. As they began to approach the edge of the camp, Yugi looked around uncertainly, "Um, excuse me! But, isn't my tent that way?" the teen pointed in the direction that he hoped was the right way, when no answer was returned, a small feeling of something was not going right began growing in his mind, "Wait, sir?"

The man wheeled instantly on him, eyes blazing in impatience and annoyance. Yugi stumbled back a few steps as his once proclaimed escort began advancing on him rapidly.

_To be Continued . . . ._

**_Author's Notes:_**

::sniffles:: It seems that my asterisks aren't working on any more! So I kinda changed the 'changing POV' and 'changing scenes' thing.

I'm really sorry for not updating so regularly . . . and now that school is going to be starting up on Monday . . . heh. I'll try to get some more posts up. I really will! But being a freshman is going to be really tough. .

::shouts:: THIS IS NOT AN INTERACTIVE FANFICTION THING OR WHATEVER IS NOW BANNING!!!!!!! takes a breath hehe, just thought I needed to make that clear. I really don't believe that they're doing that. ::sniffles more:: They've taken away 'Casting Stones' by Roku Kyu?! I don't believe it! Next thing you know it they'll be banning crossovers or something . . . ::looks around nervously::

Oh and about Shadi. I got those interesting facts like his discomfort about being around a lot of people and his last name from Indigo Tantarian's SSSS (Slightly Sidetracked Shadi Shrine).

**_Replies to Reviews:_**

**The Copper Araibian:** ohh, there'll be Bakura in the next chappie. Lol can't give away what's happening to him though. Sorry!

**Karasea** Thank you! Hehe, I like the angst too. But it's kinda hard to write sometimes. Malik and co, those parts are always fun. But I do like the Senui and Ankhkare scenes just as well. There will be more of them next chappie too I suppose. And…::looks up:: I suppose you got your answer about Yugi in this chappie.

**Sirithiliel**ohhh, barrowdowns site is awesome. I really need to go there sometime…my elvish name is….Linda or Lindi it said either. 0.o that's very…creative, I suppose.

**Koriaena** Hehe, you have the right answer! Dingdingdingding! - lol. Oh about the millennium Items, here's who has them now. Bakura: Eye Saruman: Ring (but it's still Bakura's) Yugi: Puzzle/Tauk Shadi: Scales/Ankh Malik: Rod I guess get kinda confusing when it came to Yugi and Ryou's items. So here's the explanation. Yami threw Yugi the Puzzle during the fight on Amon Hen so he could protect it. Yugi already had the Tauk. Bakura took the Ring back from Ryou so he could use its powers better. And he already had the eye when Ryou gave it to him when Yugi and Ryou were assimilated into the fellowship. Kinda confusing . . . .

**JK**** Fie'r: ::is** glomped:: I'm glad that I'm part of your normal life. And ::drools:: you have a green lightsaber?! Me wants itttttt. ::controls self:: hehe sorry.

**Chelley**** Angel: **Sorry! I get a little messed up sometimes with tenses and stuff. I don't have a beta for this REMEMBER?! - ::Hugs Chelley:: I'm sorry about Bakura, and about the chicken but it was just so funny…not about Bakura but the chicken. Okay? I'll see you at school.

**IMPROVED Uber Rei Model 06:** Florida is always fun. I used to live there - Disney World! Harry Potter, I stayed up all night so I could finish it. Less than six hours. kinda sleep deprived but triumphant. Lol.

Well that's about it. Cya all and I love your reviews! All of them. -Fire Pendant


	9. Umm Good Horsie?

**Chapter 7: Um…Good Horsie?**

The sky was alit with the brilliant colors of the sunset. Hues of red, orange, purple, yellow, and blue made the eyes of many gaze into its beauty, it was nearly enough to forget about the crumbling of their homes, the rampaging orcs, and the declining health of the king. But one individual remained unmoved, with a sigh of disgust, soft leather boots nudged the large stallion under her. Blue eyes looked back towards her home…Edoras. Eowyn had once admired and loved the Golden Halls of her Uncle and now almost father…but now, she wished that she did not have to return. It was as if she were trapped in a cage of duty. Her duty to care for the diminishing health of Theoden, her dear uncle; to be held in the halls like a nurse and a young maiden, not a shieldmaiden of the Rohirrim; to be denied the honor and glory of riding out with the Riders of Rohan, slaying the invading Orcs and the Wildmen of the hills. What glory was there in being forced to stay behind? To be known as the one that had only tarried to be the keeper of the King?

What am I thinking? Thought Eowyn shaking her head, trying to rid her mind of these thoughts, but forever they plagued her. It is such a beautiful day, yet I am still confined in the dank prisons of my mind. Shouldn't I try to spend this time that I had so hard secured to be at ease and forget the worries of the city? "No, it will never be, unless the scum named Wormtongue is forever stricken from these halls." She answered firmly to herself. Athelwine snorted impatiently under her and turned as if asking what was his master's hesitance.

A peculiarly strong wind gusted past her, and Eowyn let out an exclamation of surprise as something collided into her face. It quickly bounced off and tumbled into her lap. Warily, she picked up the cylindrical object. Her eyes narrowed as she saw the sign sewed onto the material…the eye of Sauron. She quickly moved to unsheathe her sword and glanced around.

Sensing his master's sudden change in attitude, Athelwine's nostril's flared and his ears laid back till they were flat against his skull.

It seems that she would have a chance at glory after all…

o00o

I smell terrible...I'm disgustingly covered in blood and dirt and my clothes are ripped in a thousand different places…and we're stuck in the middle of no where. But then again, that's what has been happening most of the time since we were whisked here in the first place. Thought Senui, looking at his ruined robes disdainfully, with a flourish of his hands and a sharp command, it was as if someone was turning back the clock. The tears sewed themselves up, the blood that was caked on his robes became wet again and faded away slowly (Senui couldn't help but pinch the bridge of his nose as this happened) and the dirt was flung away. Soon, instead of looking like ragged, bloodied tramps; he now deemed himself fine enough to enter the pharaoh's courts. Ankhkare slept on, he had received the same treatment of course, (no want in traveling with someone so dirty) but lay unknowing in his heavy slumber.

Senui lay back in the grass, watching the blue sky covered in large fluffy white clouds through a canopy of tall, softly waving grass. He looked over at Ankhkare, and wondered whether or not to prod the idiot awake so they could resume their search for Shadi. They were closer than before…well, that's certainly better than being lost. He watched Ankhkare peacefully sleep and gave a sigh, the idiot probably needed the sleep, they've been traveling for a two days1 non-stop and the incident with that hulk of a flying creature…they both needed some rest.

He lifted up his arm and looked at his hand; with a look of concentration, Senui squeezed his hand tightly into a fist and quickly relaxed. Slowly, he unfurled his fingers and looked blandly at the pure white feather that was now resting in his palm. A smaller breeze blew by and the feather floated gently off his hand and rested gently on his nose.

o00o

Eowyn held the strange item firmly under an arm and scanned the widespread grassland for any signs of movement or living beings. The only sight that greeted her was the slowly waving stalks of grass in the wind. But out of the corner of her eyes, she could just see a sudden flash of black and red. Quickly she reeled Athelwine around and galloped quickly towards the area. A startled screech made her mount rear in fright and Eowyn's eyes widened at the scene before her. A dark-skinned man scrambled up from the ground, a blood red turban was swathed around his head and a same colored cape fluttered behind him in the breeze. Hazy, pupil-less, blue eyes stared back at her in amazement. The color of gold glinted from a pair of large hoop earrings as well as a set of strange scales…and on the scales was the same eye that had been embroidered on the object that she held.

From beneath her saddlebags, she swept out her sword and pointed it at the man. "Who are you and what business do you have in the land of Riddlemark? Are you a minion to Sauron or Saruman? Speak quickly or I'll have your head!" shouted Eowyn glaring down relentlessly.

The man just glanced back at her with a look of little worry, or interest for that matter, but widened for a moment when he caught a glance at the item under her arm and replied scathingly, "I have no idea of what you are talking about. I for one, am my own master and I do not need minions like some mortal!"

"Senui," came a slightly apprehensive voice to the side, "What's going on? What's the matter?" Eowyn looked down and saw a young man, his face was dashed with newly healing thin red cuts, as were his hands, she would have guessed that there were more cuts under his clothing as well. His long hair was the color of fresh straw and he wore nothing but…green. He almost seemed like the elves from the fireside tales she listened to as a child. As she watched him, his expressive green eyes swept around taking things in.

"You really need to keep a better grip on your things, you feather-brain. Somehow that woman has gotten a hold of your hat."

"My hat?!" the man passed a hand over his head and then looked over at Eowyn still pointing her sword at 'Senui'. "It must have blown away with the wind while I was asleep."

"And you wouldn't have been asleep if you hadn't wasted your energy trying to heal me." snapped back Senui, "Are you feeling better now?"

The young man stood up, a slight wince on his face with each movement as dusted off his robes. "Better? I suppose that's the word you could say." He smiled. He turned to Eowyn's direction, "Would it be too much to ask for my hat back?"

Eowyn looked at the two men, they did not seem to be allies of Sauron. There seemed to be nothing but goodness radiating from the young man. Senui, he seemed the exact opposite, Eowyn was loath to exempt him from her suspicions…but what reason was there to be for these two personalities to be traveling together?

o00o

"Hurry up and give him the Ra-damned hat, woman. We need to get going whether or not you like it." snapped Senui. Ankhkare inwardly winced, there went Senui's mouth again. The woman seriously seemed to be considering beheading Senui at the moment.

Quickly he ran between the two before anything else could further happen. "I greatly apologize for the friend's behavior, but he is speaking the truth. We are not any sort of minions…but we do have a master." At those words the woman seemed to tense up, Ankhkare quickly tried to explain, "He has disappeared and we worry for him. We have been searching for him. Perhaps you have seen him? He looks remarkably like Senui."

The woman raised an eyebrow and her hostility seemed to ease away as she glanced over at Senui, "I have never seen anyone of his likes before today. For that, I am fairly glad for."

"I have never met anyone of your likes either. And you'd better believe how relieved I am not to have ever met you before. Where I came from women knew to pay more respect to their superiors." sneered Senui crossing his arms haughtily. If the woman was a wolf, Ankhkare could swear that she would have been bristling with anger and growling very menacingly. Her blue eyes seemed to be like hard blue diamonds trying to kill Senui just by glaring. Senui met the glare squarely, and blue eyes met blue.

A large sweatdrop formed on Ankhkare's head as the two began a glaring contest. But…that was a good thing wasn't it? It meant the woman was no longer in favor of killing them at least.

The woman ended the glaring contest with an irritated growl, "I shall take you back to Edoras and to Medulseld." She swung her steed around to face the large hill jutting from the flat plains that he had noticed during their travels. The sun suddenly appeared from behind a cloud and the bright rays hit the hilltop. There was a flash of gold, for a second Ankhkare was drawn back into past, a faint memory of a tall obelisk being newly erected at a temple to Ra entered his mind, and its top glittered brightly, reflecting the rich rays of the sun with the golden cap. For some reason, the feeling of great accomplishment filled him and he could sense the greatness and the power…but the memory disappeared, and then the clouds rolled back over the sun, hiding that golden glint once again and the feeling of greatness of power faded away.

Ankhkare shook himself out of his daze and found Senui watching him with a quizzical eye before the other spirit snorted in disgust. The sound of hooves drew near to him and Ankhkare looked up to see the large stallion standing beside him, and the woman looking down at him, he could see the barest look of concern in her eyes. She held out a hand to him and Ankhkare eyed her curiously.

"Ride with me, you seem weary enough." Was her rough reply. Ankhkare took her hand and found himself being hauled behind the woman on her steed. He looked sideways at Senui who stood a few feet away, the other spirit's arms were crossed and his face was darkened by an irascible scowl. Ankhkare suddenly felt as if the whole world had whirled and flung his arms around woman's torso to keep from falling from his high perch. She had wheeled the large stallion around and was meeting Senui's glare. "You, will be walking. I have no more room. Try to keep up."

Ankhkare could almost feel the anger and annoyance sparking from Senui. This was going to be interesting.


	10. Escape

_12/25/o4_

o00o POV change

0oo0 Change of Place/Time

**Chapter 7 pt 2: Escape**

A lone orc stood guard in the torch-lit hallways of the lower dungeons. Two more stood near the doorway of a prison cell, peering in now and then to smirk at the prone figure that lay inside. They didn't see the golden glint that lay concealed in the bloodied hands. They had ignored the groans and grunts of pain inside. Rather, it had amused them. But they would pay for their ignorance dearly. None of them had any idea of what lay ahead for them in the near future; none of them could foresee the end of their pathetic lives. An inhuman cackle rose from the darkness building up in the cell, for the time had come. . .

o00o

Saruman jerked from his black marble throne, his eyes glued to the palantir that lay beneath the thick covering. The edges of the covering were glowing with the light of the fiery eye. Trembling with fear and anticipation, Saruman drew back the covering, revealing the large orb. The Eye of Sauron glared back at him unblinkingly and the orb's light increased even more as the lords of the two towers' minds met together.

"_Saruman."_

_"Yes, my Lord Sauron. Your servant awaits his orders."_

_"How go your plans, wizard?" _

_"Things are moving along smoothly and quickly, my Lord. I have assembled an army of tens of thousands of my Uruk-hai, the Dunlander Men have also been drawn under m-our banners."_

_"Excellent. And what of your guests?"_

_"Guests, my lord?"_

The orb flared as if in anger. _"Yes. Saruman. The guests that I have seen, captured by your Uruk-hai, and the strange ring."_

_"I know not of what you speak, my lord."_

_"DO NOT ATTEMPT TO DECIEVE ME, ISTARI! I saw what was brought to you. Answer me and I will yet let you live to serve me."_

Pain coursed through his body and his mind was blinded by the bright anger of Sauron. It was no use to try to lie. . . Saruman's hands clenched tightly and his nails dug into his flesh till a drop of blood splashed to the dark floor. _"They are imprisoned in my dungeons, my Lord."_

_"Why are they there?" _The voice was dripping with poison and promised pain if given the wrong answer.

_"I captured them, my Lord, so to aid us in our battle against our enemies. Let me use them to crush the Rohirrim."_

_"No. Bring them to me."_

_"But one of them is useless! He possesses no Item!"_ The words came out of his mind before he could stop them. He cast down his 'eyes' and trembled silently.

_"You. Lost. It?"_

_"It wasn't on his body when my Uruk-hai captured him, my Lord!"_

Silence.

_"No matter. They are still a power to be reckoned with, even without their Items. I hope you have taken that into account and not put too much harm on either of them."_

_"No, my Lord."_

_"Good. One of my Nazgûl is on his way to collect them."_

_"I will fetch them, my lord."_

The fires faded away in his mind until the orb darkened to a gentle, enticing inner glow. Saruman gasped as he came back to being and stumbled back into his throne. He was coming. . . sending one of his Black Riders. Robes swished through the air as Saruman sent for one of the Men he kept in charge. "Bring the two prisoners to me. Immediately!" The man scrambled away in haste, eager to leave the presence of his lord.

o00o

"I would be a fool to store _all_ of my power into the Millennium Ring. A dead fool." chuckled Bakura as he lurched into a standing position. The Millennium Eye was clutched tightly in his hands. "Of course I can't store all my power in it! It has too much power of its own, and its own darkness." He took a faltering step closer to the door and laughed as he fell to the ground, dust plumed around him. Gritting his teeth, he rose again. For a moment, he was no longer in the cell, but in the middle of a desert, bound by ropes and being dragged behind some guards on their steeds. A helpless thief caught in the act of stealing. . . or maybe not so "helpless". Power began surging through him. The Egyptian guards had been struck down, his ropes cut. He was free!

Back in the tower, he glanced around and laughed, laughing about life, laughing about pain, laughing about power, laughing about death.

"Hey, shut your mouth! There's nothing to laugh about," ordered one of the orcs, Bakura didn't hear them. "Quiet you! Or we'll take care of that mouth of yours for you."

The laughter died down to a dark chuckle. "Do you dare?" came the voice, challenging the guards. There was a flash of bright light and a golden manacle appeared around his wrist, its one wing spreading out with a metallic scrape. A glow emitted from one of its planes and the shape of a creature that had a humanoid shape, wings like a large bat, and a snake where its legs should begin was engraved. His cell door was flung open with a bang and the two orcs shuffled in, spears raised at him.

Without any warning, the cell exploded. Rubble cascaded down around them, crushing the orcs beneath the enormous weight. But all seemed to avoid the area in which Bakura stood. The air around him shimmered, and he disappeared, his laughter still ringing in the decimated cell.

o00o

An explosion shook the tower. The words that Sauron had uttered emerged in his mind_ 'They are still a power to be reckoned with, even without their items.'_ He slammed the end of his staff on the floor, disregarding splintering of stone beneath it. "Guards! Guards! To the dungeons! Do not let the prisoners escape! Guards!" he shouted. The orcs scrambled into action and began pouring down the stairwells to the dungeons below the tower of Orthanc.

At this moment, a familiar shuffling entered the room. "My Lord Saruman? I bear news from Rohan."

There was a terrified gasp as Saruman wheeled around on the spy, a grimace-like smile stretched across the wizard's face. "You come at the worst possible time, Grima Wormtongue. I do not wish to hear of it yet. Wait till I am less burdened."

"But, my lord," came the sniveling reply. "I think you might want to hear about this. It is in your best . . . intrests." Cold black eyes glared down at the man, and he shrank back at the look. "My lord, please." The creature crawled up to him and kissed the hem of his robes, but Saruman ripped them out of the man's grasp.

"Pray tell, then, but if I do not find these bearings to my standards, you know what shall happen," said Saruman, his voice soft, but deadly. Grima gulped.

_Flashback_

_The doors of the Halls of Meduseld opened, a shaft of sunlight broke into the room. A sickly looking old man groaned as he squinted at the light, trying to see, but failing. Grima seized the king's hand. "It is your niece. She brings with her two strangers. We do not welcome strangers." The old king wearily closed his eyes and mumbled something unintelligibly. _

_Grima's hold tightened as the trio drew nearer. These people that accompanied Eowyn were strange indeed. One with hair the color of fresh hay, and the other like the color of midnight, one with kind eyes of green and the other, Grima shuddered, had smoky pupil-less ones. But what caught his eyes were not their outlandish clothing, it was not the complexion of the darker one or the paleness of the other, but rather it was the golden eye that seemed to stare back at him, sewed onto the 'green' one's strange hat. The strange golden eye glinted as the sunlight bounced off of it, the strange golden eye looked interestingly enough like the golden eye that was on the strange ring that his master had shown him._

_"They must be more of what my lord is looking for!" hissed Grima. The dark one glanced at him with a look of disgust. Grima leaned closer to King Theoden. "They are not welcome, my lord."_

_"You're. . . not. . . welcome." repeated Theoden with difficulty, as if his tongue had been stuffed with cotton or was weighted with lead._

_"Uncle, they had not yet said a word!" protested Eowyn. Grima licked his lips at the sight of the beautiful maid. She would be his._

_"They. . . are . . . not. . . welcome."_

_Grima rose from his position next to the king. "You heard the king. They are not welcome here. Can't you see the evil that surrounds them? They are here to kill King Theoden and take over his rule! They are agents from Mordor!" Gasps rose from around the halls and the sounds of swords being drawn from their sheaths rang with a deadly threat. _

_"Wait! You have no proof of this. We have done nothing to your pathetic kingdom at all!" shouted the man with dark hair._

_"Guards! Capture them!" shouted Grima, standing in front of the king, as if shielding him from an oncoming attack. The guards surrounded the three, and hastily pulled Eowyn back from the strangers as a circle of swords were pointed towards them._

_"Please, let us explain. We are not agents of this Mordor. I'm sure if-" the green one was cut off._

_"Shut up. These mortals won't listen. Just stick close to me you brainless healer," snapped the man, snatching something from out of the blood red turban. His dark hand clutched something tightly and a smirk formed on his lip. "I'm afraid that you idiots won't be seeing us for some time. It was nice meeting you all. . . not." With that, his hand opened and the entire hall was blinded by a flurry of white, fluffy, feathers. The guards charged in towards the center, and screams of the court men and women echoed through the hall as they all panicked about an attack from the 'angents of Mordor'. _

_When all the chaos had died down and the feathers had floated gently to the floor, the guards lay in a daze in the center of the hall. The two strangers had vanished._

_End Flashback_

"So . . . you say that these strangers, you suspect, are more of these spirits?" asked Saruman stroking his beard thoughtfully. Grima nodded. '_Maybe I won't be at such a loss when Sauron takes away the two that I currently have.' _

"What would you like me to do, my lord?" inquired Grima, shifting to his knees.

"Go back to Edoras and keep an eye on King Theoden. Also watch out for those spirits. Capture them, and bring them to me."

o00o

The invisible Bakura made his way down the dungeon halls. The guttering torches flickered out as he passed. Every now and then an orc would pass by, only to be surrounded by a bright light and then disintegrate to the ground. '_Ah, it seems that your power, Diabundo, has not lessened since I last called you out,'_ smirked Bakura. The wing of the manacle glowed again and a Meda Bat appeared, its one eye staring at him. "Go find my Ring, and bring it to me. Destroy anyone that gets in your way, but do not let yourself be seen," ordered Bakura. The small creature winged away silently, in search of its quarry.

"Pharaoh! Where are you?" shouted Bakura. He was met with no answer. But the rush of iron-shod feet met him instead. Hoards of orcs appeared in the halls, swords and arrows aimed at his direction. "Kill them all, Diabundo." A ball of red-tinged energy appeared above Bakura, shapes of black lightning streaking its surface. The orcs cowered back in fear at the bright shape that had appeared out of nowhere. "DIE!" The shape shot out at them, leaving only dust in its wake.

Some more orcs piled into the hallway, "What was that?" growled one, looking back and forth in the hallway. Bakura stood still where he was, unseen as he was enveloped in shadows.

"I don't care. Just make sure the other prisoner doesn't escape!" replied the leader, and the small troop clattered down the hallway.

"Well I suppose we should follow them to get to the fool, should we?" snickered Bakura, walking silently after the group.

The orcs stopped in front of a cell. It looked no different than the other, but . . . Bakura stepped closer to the door and peered through the small opening. He could see a limp figure sitting against the wall, head hanging as if in defeat. Bakura's lips curled back in a sneer. If only it were because of him rather than the fault of that wizard.

One of the orcs sniffed and glanced around suspiciously. "I smell something. . ." The others tightened their grips on their weapons and looked around.

"It's probably just the prisoner inside," snorted one.

All of them jumped away as Bakura exposed himself, the orcs moved quickly and tried to attack, but they were only killed seconds later. "Wrong, it was me," he chuckled. Wordlessly, Diabundo blasted open the door, narrowly missing the Pharaoh. Softly he padded into the pharaoh's cell. It seemed that he had suffered beatings at the hands of the orcs, "So much for any royal treatment". Bakura's eyebrow raised as he saw the a golden manacle had also appeared on the pharaoh's arm . He lightly kicked the pharaoh, growling, "Wake up." There was no answer. "Wake up!"

The manacle glowed and a figure descended between him and Yami. "You again?!" Bakura spat, "What do you want? I wasn't going to kill him."

"My duty is to protect the pharaoh, and I shall," came the cool reply, as the green staff was leveled between Bakura's eyes. Brown eyes met with brown as they were locked in an internal battle.

"I won't hurt your precious pharaoh. Now move out of the way Mahaad, before I have to kill you again," snarled Bakura. The original Dark Magician lowered his staff. Instead of having blue eyes and dark purple hair, this one had brown eyes and light brown hair. Truly the soul of a human fused with his soul creature. The memory of the Priest facing off against him in the tomb of the pharaoh Akunumkanon resurfaced in Bakura's mind. "You haven't changed at all, Mahaad."

"Neither have you, Thief King Bakura," was the steady counter.

"If you want to save your pharaoh, then I suggest you wake him or pick him up. We're going to escape," said Bakura.

Mahaad gently lifted up his pharaoh, and looked back at Bakura. "He will not awaken, not yet. How shall we escape?"

"Why, we run!" laughed Bakura rushing out of the cell, Diabundo destroying every orc that was in their way. Mahaad followed, soaring through the air with Yami in his arms.

'_This damn place is like a maze!'_ thought Bakura climbing another flight of stairs; he was beginning to feel the ache of his legs and the strain of holding Diabundo out for so long. A large closed entranceway greeted his eyes. Bakura smirked. "Diabundo! Destroy the door!" A wave of energy hit the door, but as the smoke cleared away, it stood intact. There wasn't even a scratch on the cold black stone's surface. His eyes darted around for some sort of mechanism that would open the door… there! In the ground was a lever that had chains connecting to the door. He grasped the lever and pulled, and the doors creaked slowly open. At that moment, the Meda Bat reappeared, the Millennium Ring dangling from its claws. Bakura reclaimed the Item and slipped the leather cord around his neck before recalling the Meda Bat back to the Shadow Realm and rushing after Mahaad who had flown through the doors.

A glowing green sphere of energy shot out of Mahaad's staff and the doors of the wall broke open.

o00o

"They've escaped?!" shouted Saruman, rounding on the Orc captain. Furious, Saruman aimed his staff at the orc and the creature was enveloped in flames. At that moment, soft footsteps entered the room and a chill was sent through his bones. The Witch King of Angmar stared back at him.

"Where are the prisoners?" came the whispery voice.

Saruman collapsed on the ground begging for mercy.

0oo0

It had been a day since the trial and his condemnation. Shadi raised an eyebrow as the young captain returned. He politely rose to his feet and eyed the man, waiting for him to speak. Faramir looked back at him and shifted at the unnerving gaze.

"I spoke to my father." said Faramir. Shadi remained silent and let the man continue, "He said he'd overrule the sentence if you tell him why you were sent here and whatever you know about the Haradrim."

"I know nothing." was Shadi's terse reply. He could see the young man tense up in anxiety. "I do not know why I was sent here, all I do know is that my party was attacked by orcs not three days ago, and I found myself here in the care of a small family."

"Who were you with before arriving in this city?" asked Faramir, as his hands wound around the bars, clearly agitated.

"I remember fellow companions of mine, and a dwarf, an elf, four little ones, and two men."

"Two men? What were these two men like?"

"Both were swordsmen, though one. . . one of them resembles you quite closely." Shadi closed his eyes.

"Was his name Boromir? Please!" whispered Faramir, and Shadi could hear a slightly frantic note in the man's voice.

"Yes. One of them was Boromir," replied Shadi emotionlessly.

"Boromir is my brother. Do you know of his fate?" Shadi shook his head slowly. Faramir pulled a ring of keys from his belt, saying, "Father must hear this. Just tell him this and whatever he asks you. It seems a touch of hope still lingers for you yet."

Wordlessly, Shadi followed Faramir out of the dungeons.

000000000000 To be continued

I'm really sorry about the lack of updates. But here's a Christmas present for all of you! Thank you so much for your patience. This chapter drew a lot from the Ancient Egypt Memory Arc of YGO. My dad bought it for me in China and I just finished watching most of it. The problem is that they don't have the END of the season. . . it left off where Yugi and Bakura are dueling each other. Grr that sucks. So those manacles are things that the Itemholders in Egypt used to summon monsters, Bakura got one from Akunumkanon's tomb when he ransacked it the first time and Yami naturally has one as pharaoh.

Yay! It's getting more into the plot now kinda.

PS: Yeah, I kinda realized the mistake and that Shadi's sidestory was kind of a bit ahead, so I changed the time for him in the earlier chapters. Don't worry, now he's on track with the others. Yay! Also he doesn't know that Boromir's dead.

-Fire Pendant


	11. Sand and Grass

6/13/05

I know I have no excuse (at least any really good one) for not updating. But…I finally have! sorryyyyy. Though, now that it's the summer I think I'll be trying to update more often. Wheesh, high school, lotsa stuff neh? I'm also working on re-writing/editing Part 1 of Dropped into Middle Earth. Personally, I thought that one is kinda like crap.

Thanks to all of you that are still sticking around. And thanks to 'JK' for reminding me that I owe you all so much -

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

**Chapter 8: Sand and Grass**

Malik gnawed his lower lip in worry as each minute passed that Rishid had been gone. His grasp on Ryou's pale hands tightened each time footsteps passed by the tent flap. What was wrong? People were after them, after their Millennium Items? Was Yugi caught by any of them? A shiver passed down Malik's spine at the thought of the small boy in the clutches of evil hands. The even worse thought was that of the Millennium Puzzle and the damage it could do. But a game had to be played to win over the powers and the rights to the Millennium Puzzle. . .or any Millennium Item for that matter, and no one here knew that. No one here knew anything about the Shadow Games, did they?

He was snapped out of his thoughts as he felt slender fingers entwining with his own. Ryou's puffy eyes cracked open and his dark brown eyes looked back up at Malik questioningly. A dry scratching sound came from the white-haired boy's throat, breaking the stunned silence. Malik quickly reached for the pitcher of water, so rare and precious in this desert, and poured a cup for Ryou and carefully let some trickle into the teen's mouth before Ryou was able to gulp the liquid down on his own. Ryou attempted to sit up next to Malik, but the Egyptian boy splayed his hands across Ryou's shoulders and shook his head. "You need your rest, Ryou. I'm fine, just a little nervous."

"Why?" came Ryou's dry rasp, "Where's Rishid? He never leaves your side." At that Ryou's cracked lips turned into a small smile. His brown eyes darted around looking for the large body guard. "Where's Yugi? Everyone's disappeared, Malik."

"Rishid's gone to look for Yugi, in case he got lost," replied Malik with a smirk as he reapplied the cool and wet cloth over Ryou's forehead. "Everything's going to be fine, Ryou, at least after you get better." It wasn't a lie, Rishid _was_ out looking for Yugi, the boy was probably just lost, and things would be perfectly fine. Rishid was probably just paranoid; it wasn't the first time, but then again, his brother had an uncanny ability to be right, like Isis. A pang of homesickness hit him, but he pushed it away, he needed to be strong, he needed to make sure everything _would_ be fine. Ryou wasn't in any condition to have to worry about anything, or panic for that matter, he just needed to rest to get better. Malik had no need to tell Ryou about the details or the whole truth until Ryou was a little better. His bronze hands carefully brushed a few strands of sweat soaked white hair off of Ryou's damp face.

"Thank you, Malik," whispered Ryou before his eyes closed and he fell into a blissful healing slumber. His chest rose and fell gently as his breathing evened out in sleep.

"Sleep well, Ryou. While we still can," said Malik softly, his eyes falling onto the golden sheen of the Millennium Ring peeking from beneath the blankets, and then staring at his own Millennium Rod clenched so tightly that his knuckles were beginning to whiten. "Curse these things! Can't the pharaoh just receive his memories already? They have caused enough trouble already."

o00o

Yugi's breath hitched as he was backed into a corner. His escort chuckled darkly and moved closer, hands outstretched and ready to grab him. A whimper escaped his lips and Yugi turned away from the man, his arms snapped up to protect his face. He waited for the inevitable, but it never came. There was a swish of robes and a strangling noise. "Keep away from the boy, if you know what is best for you." growled a rich deep voice. Yugi's violet eyes peeked open a crack and saw the most welcome sight in the world. Rishid stood between him and the attacker, his broad back faced Yugi and one of the bodyguard's large hands had lifted the man into the air by his neck, avoiding his kicking legs and flailing arms. With a disgusted grunt, Rishid threw the man to the ground. "Tell whoever that sent you, that they will not be laying a finger on any of the boys. If there is another attempt, I will not hold back, I shall snap their necks and leave them as an example to any others." The man nodded and scurried away, kicking up sand in his wake.

As Rishid turned to face him, Yugi looked into the golden eyes thankfully. All that was given back was a nod of acknowledgement, "You should be more wary of those around you, little one," rebuked Rishid lightly. Yugi hung his head and a faint blush spread across his face: yet again his naivety had put his friends in danger. He should have sensed that something was wrong from the beginning.

"I'll do that," said Yugi. "Thank you, Rishid." As he gave the large man a respectful bow, a firm hand rested on his shoulder.

"There is no need for you to bow. I do my duty, which is watching out for Master Malik and those that he cares for," answered Rishid, a note of protest in his voice. Yugi straightened up and gave him a cheerful smile before they set back off, trudging through the sand. They walked in a comfortable silence.

Before Yugi reached to pull open the flap to their tent, he glanced back towards Rishid, flashed the man another smile, and ducked inside, anxious to see Ryou's condition.

"Where were you?" complained Malik, lights played around the inside of the tent as a candle's light bounced off the surface of the twirling Millennium Rod. The Egyptian boy offered Yugi a seat next to him on Ryou's cot.

"Oh, I just got a little sidetracked. . .or lost you might say," grinned Yugi, not wanting to worry Malik. Rishid had taken care of his attacker quite well, and the young teen doubted that there would be any more.

Malik's lip curled into an amused smirk. "Smart, Mouto," He laughed, and pointed at another cot on the other side of Ryou's, "There's where you'll be sleeping. I'm going to be over there," he motioned towards the cot next to Yugi's.

"What about Rishid?" asked Yugi, looking around for his recent savior's resting place.

"Rishid?" asked Malik, cocking his head. "He insists on sleeping near the flap." Yugi's eyes could barely discern the outline of a bedroll to the side of the tent opening. "But for now, he's going to be staying outside and keeping watch. Overprotective, but I'm thankful for it." Yugi glanced back towards the opening of the tent, a shadow fell over, and the teen could see the silhouette of Rishid's figure as the moonlight fell on the side of the tent.

"I'm thankful for it too." whispered Yugi to himself.

"What was that?" asked Malik, getting into his cot.

"Oh, nothing." smiled Yugi, he pulled off his boots and collapsed onto the cot. '_Oh wow, how long has it been since I have slept on a real bed? How long until I finally get to?'_ thought Yugi with a silent laugh, he would just have to make do with what was provided, and what they had.

_The next day:_

"Wake up! Yugi!"

The boy startled up and rubbed his eyes, trying to get the sleep out of them. "Wha-what is it, Malik?" he yawned blinking back the tears. Ugh, his throat felt so dry, and his mouth was gross. '_I need a bath, and a nice toothbrush to go with it,'_ thought Yugi. At least during the trip there had been an abundance of water to at least brush, or rather, wash his teeth, but ever since Ryou and he had been transported to this desert, there had been nothing at all. '_At least I know better. Water is precious out here. Can't waste a bit with the luxury of washing teeth, can't we?'_

"Yugi! Pay attention! The camp is moving on! If you don't hurry up we're going to be left behind!" hissed Malik pulling Yugi up roughly under the smaller teen's arms.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Yugi leapt out of his sleeping roll and quickly bundled up his sparse belongings. The tent was beginning to be furled up when the two exited. Rishid was waiting outside, with the same passive look on his face and with Ryou in his arms. The white-haired boy looked a great deal better than he had the night before: his breathing had evened and he wasn't sweating quite as much. But still, he was barely awake in Rishid's gentle but firm clasp, and a wet towel was put over his eyes and forehead, as well as his neck.

"Come, we must not be left behind, Master Malik," said Rishid eyeing the two boys, his golden eyes barely reflecting a glimmer of amusement in them. "One of you will have to help re-wet Ryou's towels every now and then. He's still in need of care." Eagerly, Yugi volunteered for the job, his hand going around his own neck now and again to rub at the warm metal of the Millennium Tauk and the abasing chain of for the Millennium Puzzle. He was sorely tempted to dab at his own neck with the refreshing water, but stopped himself, remembering that not much would be spared for Ryou, and he was the one that needed it the most out of all of them.

o00o

"You're doing good, Yugi. Just keep it up," encouraged Malik, urging the smaller teen forward. He could see a patch of sweat soaking through Yugi's tunic; even the boy's hair seemed to be drooping in the arid heat of the noon desert. They had been walking for a few hours, rather uneventfully. The only sound that followed was the bleating of goats and the swell of voices, rising and falling in the unfamiliar tongue of the Haradrim.

"Thanks," murmured Yugi, passing Malik a small smile. The Egyptian boy nodded back at Yugi and passed him a small round stone.

"Suck on this, it'll take down your thirst," said Malik, he opened a small pouch and offered Yugi a small round stone. "Just make sure you don't swallow it!" teased Malik. Yugi made a face at the teasing and gratefully took the proffered object. Carefully, Malik stuck his own stone in his mouth, his saliva moistening it quickly and keeping him better hydrated as well. It was getting awfully quiet; he glanced around at the women and children around him. Where were all the men? There were a few scattered around, herding animals or helping carry the packs, but most of them had disappeared. A prickling feeling started on the back of his neck. Something wasn't right.

The swell of voices began to rise as notes of panic and disbelief were laced throughout them. Armored warriors scattered the women and children, and Malik felt something being shoved into his arms. He looked up to see Rishid locked against a few of those warriors, his spear shoving them away and knocking them down with swift blows. Ryou stirred restlessly in Malik's grip. "Yugi! Hurry! Stay near me!" shouted Malik. The boy quickly appeared at his side. "Take care of Ryou and stick close to me." Yugi nodded and pulled Ryou closer to him, Malik saw a flash of regret pass across the smaller boy's face, "What's the matter?"

"I just wish I could do something," whispered Yugi with downcast eyes.

Malik gave the boy an awkward smile, unsure of what to do. As a warrior charged towards them, Malik whipped out the small sword that Yugi had given to him and blocked the large club that was swung down towards them. His arms were jarred violently and Malik gritted his teeth as the pain lanced through them. There was a flurry of dark robes and a flash of silver passed in front of Malik's vision. As soon as it passed, he looked down to see his assaulter sprawled on the ground, eyes glazed over in death and blood welling up from his chest. Not too far away, was Rishid shoving off more attackers. '_Thank Ra for giving me a brother like him.'_

The warriors slowly backed away, a number of them backed away with slack limbs and others were lying on the ground, still and eyes wide open and unseeing. Malik glanced around and noticed that only he, Yugi, Ryou, and Rishid were left in the tight circle they had formed. Abandoning his sword, he pulled out his Millennium Rod, its golden surface shining in the desert sun. With a dark feeling of disgust, he let the power of the Item flow through him. All around them, the warriors withdrew, shadowed eyes drawn only to Malik. "_Let us go," _commanded Malik, his voice dripping with the alluring power of the Millennium Rod. There was the sound shuffling feet and a pathway was made through the ranks.

Rishid moved forward and led them out. They had nearly left the mesmerized tribe when a cold laughter rang through the air. Malik gasped and collapsed onto his knees as he felt another power competing ruthlessly against his own control over the people. His grip on his power was like trying to keep water cupped in his hands. There was a violent tug and Malik felt strong arms barely catch him from falling completely onto the ground.

The malicious laugh sounded again across the throng of people and a figure stepped forth. Rishid, fueled by the anger of betrayal and love for his brother, grabbed Malik, and then Yugi who still held Ryou in his arms. And then, he ran.

0oo0

"You still have one right there."

"Where? I can't reach it!"

"Shhh, quiet down Senui. You'll bring all the guards down here with all the noise you're making," murmured Ankhkare, as he delicately removed a large downy feather that was tucked in the creases of Senui's red cloak. Below them, the sound whickering and snorts from horses made them all too aware of their predicament.

"It won't be too long before the guards begin searching in here," Senui growled, jamming his feather back into his turban. Hurriedly he rose up and shook off the straw that clung to his dark robes. His eyes darted around looking for an exit. A stable, of all the places they had run to…wait, _a stable_.

Ankhkare glanced at Senui and raised an eyebrow, "What are you grinning about?"

"Shut your trap and follow me. I think I've found our way out," was all Senui said as he swung himself off of the loft. Ankhkare slowly clambered down after him. The nearby horses whinnied softly, startled by their abrupt appearance. Senui pulled open the doors to one of the stalls. The owner of the stall, a large chocolate mare, shied away and pranced side-to-side. Cautiously, Senui moved forward, stopping only to scoop up some oats that were gathered in a trough. He slowly brought his hand forward and let the mare catch his scent. Her ears twitched and she snorted.

Senui heard a soft exclamation of amazement from Ankhkare as the mare began lipping the oats in his hand. He smiled and ran his hand firmly over her head.

"I didn't know you had a way with horses," said Ankhkare after a moment of silence. He stepped nearer and gently rubbed the mare's flank, but his eyes soon rested back on Senui.

"Do you think that all I did was harass Seth during every waking moment of my past life?" laughed Senui. He picked up a saddle that hung from the stall wall and began addressing the horse. "You're going to play quite well into my plan."

"What is your plan exactly?" asked Ankhkare. If Ankhkare had been any _normal_ being, Senui would have heard a slightly dry note to the healer's voice, but it was not so. Instead, the man's voice was filled with expectancy, and touched with worry. The sound of heavy feet running around outside the stable was the reason for the latter.

"For her to ride hard, for me to pray to Anubis and Thoth that all will go well, and to make sure that you don't fall off of the horse," snapped Senui, as he fastened the last buckle on the saddle. Quickly, he mounted the mare; Ankhkare stepped a little closer, took Senui's proffered hand and was helped onto the mare behind Senui.

The mare neighed as Senui pulled on the reins and galloped out of the stable. Ankhkare wrapped his arms tightly around Senui's waist. Shouts of surprise and anger followed them and guards poured into the street, only to be swept aside by the rushing steed.

"Senui! The gate!" shouted Ankhkare, pointing ahead. The judge turned from watching the crowds behind them to focus on the obstacle ahead. Lifting one hand away from the reins, he focused his Shadow power. At the last moment, he released them, the gate groaned and burst open.

Moments later, all that could be seen was a dot on the edge of the horizon where they soon disappeared.

0oo0

Ankhkare slipped off of the mare's back and let himself fall into the ocean of grass beneath them. Senui had stopped the mare, worried that she might get too tired out to keep on riding. Her flanks were foaming with sweat and her breathing was labored. Ankhkare rose and reached into her saddlebags. A soft rag met his fingertips and he pulled it out, he slowly began rubbing her down. Senui on the other hand, lay in the grass, in a sort of daze. Ankhkare smiled and shook his head; the adrenaline must have left the man's system leaving him quite drained.

The mare interrupted his thoughts and butted him gently with her forehead. Ankhkare realized that he had stopped all actions while watching Senui and quickly resumed giving his attention to the horse.

0000

_Blissful darkness, tendrils of shadow reached out and caressed pale skin. Dreamless darkness, empty, like a void. "Yami?" Crimson eyes flickered open, searching for the source of the painfully familiar voice. _

_"Watashi no hikari _(my light)_," whispered a surprisingly hoarse voice. _

_Wide violet eyes twinkled back at him; Yugi cocked his head to a side and smiled. "I've been looking for you, Yami. Are you alright? You don't look too well."_

_Overwhelming relief filled the spirit's entire being, and he managed a melancholy smile. "I've been looking for you too, Yugi. A lot of things have happened since I last saw you. Are you doing alright?" Before the boy could answer, the shadows began swirling around his body. Yami watched in horror as they dragged Yugi away. In the boy's place, a fiery eye emerged; it somehow seemed to be mocking his protests and attempts to run after Yugi. _

_"Come to me…"_

The images were dashed away and replaced by darkness yet again. But it was different. Scents of fresh greens and a new spring tickled his olfactory senses. Sounds of grass swishing in the wind filled his ears. Yami opened his eyes and found himself laying on the ground and looking at the face of a very ragged and sleeping Bakura. He studied the other's features, unconsciously noting that the tomb robber seemed stripped of many years while he wasn't in the realm of awakening.

"A few of his ribs are broken, and he's missing quite a bit of blood. I'm surprised that he managed to make it out of that place without me carrying him." commented a voice. Yami twisted quickly too look behind him, too quickly. A sharp pain lanced through his side and he cursed. Strong hands gently eased him back into a comfortable position. He just stared in shock.

The Not-So-Dark Magician raised an eyebrow and then smiled. "I apologize for startling you, your highness." Yami just gaped, unsure of what to make of the situation.

"Who are you?"


End file.
